Nephilim's of Gaia
by werecat1
Summary: What if the Super Soldier Serum was developed with the majority of the serum being the DNA of an archangel. Who was found in ice and later escaped to become Dean and Sam's older Cousin, the Aunt to Darcy Lewis, and adopted mother to Sky as well as having most of the avengers sharing blood with her as well. Hydra, Hercules has arrived or should I say mother nature.
1. Prologue: Falling Ice

**Nephilim's of Gaia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the supernatural characters or marvel characters. I only own the gender changing archangel.**

 **First Fanfic that I am doing, so play nice. Some characters might be out of character. Reviews please**

 **Prologue: Falling Ice**

The heavens lit up as the war between Lucifer and heaven continued. The remaining fifteen archangels battled for dominance against their brothers and sisters. Powerful beams of light shattered the universe as planets and solar systems were destroyed in the backlash of holy energy. Angels and fallen struck against each other in a clash of steel and might. Lucifer struck a swift blow upon Ariel's shield and the shield caved in partially forcing Ariel backwards as his multi-limbed body fought to contain the energy blast that was the result of the attack. Ariel's sword crossed with Lucifer's own and both swords were swiftly swept away from their hands. Lucifer struck out with his fist and powers sending the younger archangel crashing down from the heavens. Ariel was sent crashing down upon a world that was unprepared for the large being, so Ariel shifted back to his vessels form. Greek armor a sword sheath and Greek shoes was apparent upon the ancient Greek vessel. Long reddish gold hair flew around the face, muscles bulged as wings strained to catch the man in his fall. The man fell into the ice of a glacier far away from his vessels home. The ice shattered around him, and before he can gain his feet to reenter the battle. Demons appeared around him, chanting in Latin and Enochian a curse that would ensnare him in the ice. Enochian ruins carved themselves into the ice forming a cubic trap that pulled the Archangel down into the center of its mass. The archangel was pushed into a form of stasis sleep as the battle went on above him.

Over the centuries Lucifer was thrown back into hell into a cage similar to his brother's own icy one. More centuries passed and in the year of 1921 two scientist and a few archeologists uncovered the frozen cage in an expedition to uncover the remains of Hercules. The cage glowed a bluish white from within the glacier. Beforehand, the archeologist had found a journal depicting the description of a man who was the offspring of a god, Zeus and a mortal woman. Who had untold powers from his demigod status that had lost a battle and was buried in ice. The specific location of Hercules was unknown by the historian back in that time period but a map of the area was drawn into the journal. It took several years for the group to uncover the cage that was wrapped in a large glacier moving slowly to the ocean.

The cube was then moved to the United States where a crew of scientist and doctors worked together to de-thaw the human remains, what appeared to have been wings fell away from the man as the ice fully melted away. The crew moved the body to lay upon a metal table so that they could better examine the corpse. Pictures were being taken throughout the process from the ruins on the cube to the feathers found inside the cube after it was melted and finally the scientist took blood and tissue samples from the corpse. So that they could study the genetic makeup of the giant. The man was tall standing at eight feet and two inches from their measurements. The muscles on him were about average for a body builder, while he was lean he was well muscled. His flesh was a deep tan. However, none of the scientist dared to open his eyes to see what color the eyes were. More notes on the man were taken as one of the doctors studied the blood and tissue samples.

The lead doctor took notes inside his journals of all the findings, he wrote over and over again Hercules' name down. Almost boarding on the obsession of the man in front of him. He had a DNA structure that was like nothing he had seen before, quite possibly nothing that anyone had seen before. His skin was strong they had gone through several instruments in order to obtain any samples from the body, finally having to open the man's mouth and puncture the tissue in his throat in order to get what they needed. After they were done taking all of the samples that they needed they removed the clothes and armor from the man leaving him completely naked other than for a white sheet draped over his corpse. They then put him on ice to preserve the body even more and locked it away in a freezer vault. He would remain there for a while yet.

 **1939**

The head doctor looked up as the door to his lab was opened, usually no one would come within the lab, as the years passed the doctor had become obsessed with the Hercules concept, playing with the DNA strands and mixing the genetic makeup with human DNA. He ended up creating a serum that would guarantee a super soldier, the likes that had never been seen before. One that was capable of super strength, super speed, super healing. The doctor couldn't imagine how powerful the serum would be when mixed with an actual human test subject. Yet now someone had come to pay him a visit after countless people calling him insane and crazy for his idea of a super soldier. Three men entered into his lab and by the looks of them he guessed they were with the government. They walked with the air of importance and arrogance not to be anything but government. The man in the middle came to a stop on the other side of the lab table looking down his nose at the doctor slash scientist.

"Good afternoon Dr. Erskine." The man on the left stated, before Erskine could comment back, the man continued with his speech. "These are my colleagues and we are here on behalf of the US government. If you had noticed in the newspapers recently there have been some incidents that have caused the US government some concerns. We fear that the US might be drawn into another World War." The man paused almost as if thinking over what he would say next. The man in the middle picked up from where his colleague left off.

"We want to make you and offer for your help in creating a serum that would enable our troops to have a slight advantage over the enemies own soldiers, and we were told by a knowledgeable source that you are the man that we need to see about this, is this true?"

"Yes!" Dr. Erskine replied wiping his sweating palms on his lab coat. "I have been playing around with the concept of a super soldier for a while." Dr. Erskine motioned for the men to follow him over to the lab equipment that he was working with. "I have found some interesting DNA and genetics that would enable me to enhance a person into being more powerful than they already are." Dr. Erskine paused in his own thoughts as he rethought his process and how to proceed. "Unfortunately, I have been running into dead ends on ways to enable it to merge with the cells of a human. That part still needs work, but I can ensure you once I am successful. Than the human injected with the serum will be able to do things no other person can do." The three gentlemen nodded in unison as they took in the notes composed of the blood sample of Hercules.

"You will have our full backing behind your work, Dr. Erskine." The middle man stated reaching out to shake the doctor's hand. Erskine shook back vigorously, a smile brightening his face.

"Thank you sirs, Thank you very much." Erskine stated watching as the three men walked out the door. He turned back to the notes he had and added another detail to it. The blood cells of Hercules was able to deflect all of the illnesses that were known to man. It was an exciting twist to the being, for a small second Erskine wondered how the man came to be frozen in the ice, but the second passed by and was soon forgotten and with it went the worry that the DNA was just as likely to create a monster rather than a hero the government wanted.

 **1941**

By the time Steve Rogers came up as a candidate for the serum, Dr. Erskine had already refined it and found out how to further bind the human and alien DNA together in order to create the superhuman. He expressed that the formula was actually a mixture of different compounds that would enhance the human body, and if given an opportunity could be obtained a natural way via a healthy diet and exercise routine. In reality, the main backbone of the serum all focused upon Hercules' DNA compound and its mixture with human DNA genetics, the radioactive gamma rays that would be needed to bind the two together will stabilize the structure within Rogers' own genetic makeup. Erskine had calculated and re-calculated all the scientific outcomes to the serum, and while there were many genetic outcomes possible he had a very strong feeling that it will turn out in his favor. As Hercules had DNA near enough to the human DNA to look similar but was anything but human.

When looking closer at the DNA strand from Hercules, Erskine could see where concepts of a possible candidate could be focused on. He looked more closely at the mythology of Hercules and the twelve trials that he had gone through and was more convinced that the candidate needed to be someone of a unique design. So when Steve Rogers entered into the picture Erskine was almost afraid to hope that Rogers was far more likeable as a candidate than anyone else. However, Dr. Erskine didn't have a long time to celebrate before he was shot and killed taking the secret of the serum with him, or that is a large portion of the serum with him. All that remained of Erskine's work was his journal that he had painstakingly filed down all the information gathered from Hercules during the several years that he had studied the slumbering giant.

 **1976**

Hercules drew in a deep breath the cold air invaded his lungs as his eyes snapped open, glowing a bluish white in the darkness of the freezer. He sat up, golden red hair falling down a little past his shoulders in straight tendrils of soft hair. He shifted around so his feet were touching against the cold floor. Cold, he looked down to notice that he was missing all of his clothing including his shoes and armor. Strange, he wrapped the frozen white sheet around himself in a toga like fashion and rose up onto his feet. Looking around the freezer he noticed that the only way inside was through a door, made of metal. Interesting! Hercules stepped forward until he reached the door, testing it he found it locked. Possibly from the outside he mused running his hand across the seam of the entrance, before bracing it near the center of the door he pushed against it. The metal frame groaned and screeched under the pressure being applied to it, as the door came off its hinges and fell with an echoing clatter onto the tiled floor of the underground structure.

Hercules stepped out, his head shifting this way and that as he surveyed his surroundings. His hearing picking up the echoes of humans that were working in the building. Hercules turned right and started toward the double doors that were noticeable from a distance. Light softly bloomed across the darkened hallway from the windows inside the doors. He gently pushed at one, watching as this door also flew off its hinges and smashed with force against the drywall of the lit corridor. He once more chose a direction to head in and started down the pathway. Soon after some twists and turns and many broken doors later, he found himself outside in the somewhat frozen and polluted air of New York City. He paused in the lamp light head cocked slightly as he took in the news that the heavenly body sang out. He had been asleep for a long time. Things have changed and he was unsure of what was going on, but Michael's and Lucifer's true vessels were going to be born soon. According to the news flashing across the heavens. Hercules turned and started his way down the street towards a pathway, he stepped off the curb and into the street just as a car turned the corner going too fast. The car smashed up against his side, not fazing him in the slightest, but causing massive damage to the car and the driver inside. He walked around to the side that the human male was on. The face and body of the driver was covered in blood, Hercules reached down and ripped the door off its hinges dropping it to the side and reached in to check on the human. Taking note of the damage done to the driver Hercules cut through the straps of the seat belt and pulled the man from the wreckage, carrying him to the sidewalk and laying him down before placing his two fingers of his right hand up to the man's forehead. The wounds the man suffered healed and he lay there breathing normally once more. Hercules stood up as the sound of distant sirens echoed to him he turned and was gone in a flash, just as the police and ambulance arrived onto the scene of the accident. Later the driver would claim not to have remembered what he had hit and how he had gotten out of the car and to the sidewalk in a healthy condition, even though his clothes were torn and bloodied from the accident.

 **1983**

Somewhere around Lawrence Kansas a tall dark curly haired woman stepped out onto the walk way, she was heading toward John Winchester's. The woman wore a dark blue sweater, jeans, and combat boots. Her hair fell in curls just past her shoulders. Hazel eyes, more golden than green stared straight ahead, she didn't seem to notice that as she moved a gentle sway of her hips hypnotized the few males that were around her at this time of night. She walked up the pathway to ring on her cousin's doorstep, pulling back her hand as John opened up the door. He was holding onto a baby probably no more than six weeks old. He looked surprised to see her but that surprise quickly made way to a happy smile. "Ariel, when did you get back into the states?" John Winchester asked, holding the door open wider so that she could enter into his house.

The woman smiled bashfully and entered the home, "Not very long, in fact this is my first night back. I didn't want to stay at my place all alone, especially after having gone through such trauma. Do you mind if I stayed here for a few nights?"

"Of course we don't mind." Came another woman's voice and Ariel turned to look over at Mary, who was standing in the entrance of the hallway. Ariel smiled warmly at her cousin's wife.

"Mary, how are you doing? Thanks for letting me stay." Ariel stated moving over to hug Mary, who happily returned the embrace.

"I am doing fine, Dean there is just being fussy, and he is teething." Mary explained, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "Let me go make up the guest bedroom."

"Do you need any help with that?" Ariel asked getting ready to follow after Mary.

"No, no I can manage on my own, you must be exhausted after such a long flight and walk to our house." Mary assured her, placing a soft hand on Ariel's arm before turning and heading down the hallway to the guest bedroom. Ariel turned to look back at John, who smiled warmly at his cousin.

"How was your flight back, Ariel?" John asked as the three of them moved toward the living room. John slowly rocking his infant son in his arms.

"The flight was long and tiring, made me wonder why I even do the job in the first place." Ariel said, as she sat down on the couch. John nodded his head in understanding.

"If I had half of your brain I would be doing something far more productive than being a flight attendant." John proclaimed. "I mean, you went through college for what so you can walk up and down a narrow isle asking people if they want nuts or a soda?" Ariel smiled weakly at her cousin and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"I did get to meet a lovely couple in China at a local clinic. They look to be so in love." Ariel commented, sighing she looked out the window to the dark sky outside. John nodded his head and turned as his wife came back into the room. Ariel stood up and smiled warmly at Mary again. "Thank you so much for this, I think I will be heading off to sleep now." Mary nodded at her and John murmured a good night before Ariel left the living and entered into the guest room. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms above her head. She turned and made sure the door was shut before she sat down upon the bed to unlace her boots and pulling her jeans off before climbing underneath the sheets to rest for a few hours. She stared up at the ceiling looking for answers to the chorus of angels singing in her head. She knew that she was in the right place, having come here claiming to be John's cousin from an uncle that died before John was born. She allowed for John to see into it how he pleased and he was happy to have a family member that could come to his and his wife's wedding. She had become a solid fixture in their lives ever since. She knew that the boys would need her sooner or later. She was on their side for better or for worse she would fight for them. She was on the world's and humanities side.


	2. Chapter One: It's a small world

**Chapter One: It's a Small World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvels or Supernatural characters. Some characters may be out of character.**

 **Notes: To answer a question posted to me, yes, Steve and Bruce are in a sense related to the Archangel. I may also include Bucky and Natasha as relations to the archangel I might not will depend on how I feel the story is going. Please, if you have questions or find any mistakes feel free to review I am happy for any kinds of feedback. With questions asked, I will try to answer them in notes posted in the next chapter. Haters and all, in a sense the haters can tell me what they don't like about the plot line. It might not change the plot line but at least I know now what some people dislike about it. I will try to post a new chapter every week might not make it to the same days but I will try.**

Dean and Sam kept their older cousin informed of their destinations, if not then she had a tendency of showing up looking for them. Several times over the years following after their mother's death it had been Ariel who had come to pick the boys up from school or have them staying with her while their father went out on hunts. Dean and Sam both knew that Ariel was someone that could be relied upon. She had stopped being a flight attendant a year before Mary's death and had stuck to being a wild life patrol officer, she lived on a wild life reserve in Texas. Both boys remembered visiting her to spend some months while their father hunted in the states around her, she had taken in a few children along the years. One being a young girl who was named Daisy, but Ariel hadn't been allowed to officially adopt Daisy do to some current events. Ariel was also the godmother of a few other kids, one family named Lewis asked for Ariel to be their youngest daughter's godmother after an event where the child had gotten lost in the woods and was rescued by their cousin. Dean and Sam were always proud to brag about how awesome their older cousin was to the other kids at the many different schools they had gone too. Ariel usually kept in touch with Darcy as well, calling her to find out how the young woman was doing after she started college.

Dean and Sam had even gone to visit their cousin when their father had died, and again when Azazel was killed. She had offered vast insight on how one could go about possibly destroying a contract with a cross road demon. She knew all about their hunts as well, and she gave as much helpful advice as possible. She couldn't do everything for them or else it would alert her brothers that she was still alive and had gotten free of the cage that Lucifer had stuck her in. She had to come out after the meeting with Castiel, who found her to be just as intimidating as the other archangels. She had to stop him from telling their siblings about her. She offered up a different job to Cas rather than being underneath Michael he now served underneath her and her Garrison. Raphael and the other Archangels wouldn't be able to harm him while he was underneath her protection. It was how the Archangel's worked each had a number of lower ranking angels beneath them and the other archangels couldn't interfere with them or their work. The heavens seem to have fallen into a rut after all. Ariel knew it was bound to happen from what she knew after waking up several of the archangel had left to watch over different sections of the universe, and left behind Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Lucy. Ariel refused to call the Morningstar by any other name now. If he wanted to act like an annoying little girl crying over spilt milk then he shall be named one. She was just sorry that Dean and Sam had to deal with the fallout with Michael and Lucy's continued war.

Over the years she had begun to see signs that there was more to the planet then what meets the eye. She would have to investigate further into the super hero known as Captain America as well as the Hulk. They showed signs of being something far vaster then was thought to be. In order to do so she would have to look into the Agent of Shields as well as the Avenger's tower. Ariel drove the jeep through the muddy path leading back to her house, the mail she had gone to pick up laying in the passenger seat. After parking the car, she pulled the mail toward her and started browsing it. Bills were the majority of the mail, except for a letter from Darcy. Ariel opened the letter and quickly scanned the contents before she broke into a smile. She might have found a way to get closer to the Avengers than she thought.

There was also a missed call on her cell from her would have been adopted daughter Daisy who now went by Sky. The last time they had spoken was seven years back when Ariel had been told by the adoption agency that they wouldn't be able to go through with the adoption because of circumstances that they wouldn't speak of. Ariel knew about Sky's past about her homicidal father and her mother's death. She understood the dangers that Sky being part Cree would have in her life. It wasn't as if Ariel herself was human and therefore fragile, but she understood that some things needed to play out the way they did. So she came up with an excuse that would ensure Sky would be more upset with her than with the adoption agency. Sky had taken it badly as was expected and the insults that she had hurled at Ariel doing their discussion were unpleasant at best. When sky had called to discuss possibly tracking down and destroying SHIELD, Ariel had tried to talk her out of it. Asking her to please look at it from a different view rather than from a hurt child's, the resulting fight had ended with Sky claiming to never want to see her again and that she hoped Ariel would be mauled by a bear. A laughable insult considering Ariel could feel the pain and heartbreak those words later had when the news stated Ariel had been attacked by a bear while on patrol, two hitchhikers were almost killed by a skinwalker. Yet, the beast chose to go after the armed woman rather than the unarmed humans. It was a fatal mistake on the monster's side. The news was broadcasted across the US as the bear was seen terrorizing several cities on its hunt and had killed several people. Ariel stared down at her phone looking at the voicemail and the miss call from an unknown number. She already knew who the number belonged too, her connection to her adopted children real or otherwise was strong. Just as the connection to all the serum hyped up men and women in the world. She just didn't know why Sky would be call her now after so many years of silence.

She lifted her gaze to the flight attendant who walked passed her and lightly touched her arm. Both women froze, the demon possessing the flight attendant and the archangel. Ariel flared her aura and the lights inside the plane flickered dangerously, the demon took that as its opportunity to escape. Leaving the vessel it had possessed and trying to find a way out of the immediate area. Ariel lifted one hand into the air and flared her aura again the black smoke sizzled bluish white as the archangel fried the demon's soul. She lowered her hand slowly toward the lap and looked back down at the phone in her hands, she would have to answer it sooner or later. Ariel sighed and pocketed it and unbuckled her seatbelt. The flight attendant was sitting down in a seat looking confused and scared, the woman was staring slightly in awe at Ariel but Ariel just shouldered her bag and got off the plane. Her niece should be here to pick her up. Darcy said she would be here when they last spoke on the phone a day ago.

Darcy Lewis woke up with the alarm clock blearing far earlier than normal, but this morning wasn't normal it was the day she got to show her aunt around the Avenger's Tower. She knew that her Aunt would be staying in the guest room in her apartment but would spend some time helping Darcy out with a project that she needed done for the Avengers and Jane. Darcy knew that her Aunt Ariel was hiding things about the world, hell maybe even about the universe. But Darcy didn't care about Ariel's cousins or how bad they are according to the news reports. She had met them a couple of times and thought they were pretty cool. They spoke about ghosts and other supernatural shit that would freak her out if she hadn't already faced off with aliens and space elves.

Darcy rolled out of bed and started pulling on a pair of clean jeans, socks, a shirt and sweater and rushing into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and put on her make up. She swore as the phone on her side table went off alerting her that she was running behind schedule. Darcy tripped over a pair of heels that she had worn on a date and kicked them aside as she grabbed her tennis shoes and slipped them on before grabbing her purse and one of her knitted hats. She raced out the door with her keys but soon came running back in to grab her phone and left again. She almost ran into Agent Barton as she raced down her apartment stairs and she paused.

"What are you doing in my apartment complex Clint?" Darcy demanded leaning against him to catch her breath.

"I was asked to escort you to the tower, we might have a group of hydra agents going to attempt to take you hostage to gain information from Dr. Foster." Clint told her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Can't go right now, I gotta pick up my Aunt," Darcy motioned in what she thought the direction of the airport was in. Clint raised a brow and looked at her.

"Seriously, your Aunt is coming here and you are more worried about picking her up and not about the Hydra agents that are most likely attempting to kidnap you." Clint argued. He had released Darcy to make wide motions with his hands to get the point across. Darcy shrugged and started to go down the steps. Clint behind her. "Fine, we will pick up your Aunt and then we need to get to the Tower." Clint relayed the change of plans to Natasha. "Text your aunt that a red head agent will be there to pick her up and get her safely out of the airport without injury. We will meet up with them in the car." Darcy nodded and started to text her Aunt to let her know about the change of plans. She added a little extra so as to let Ariel know that she was okay.

Ariel blinked and looked around the airport in which the plane had landed, this was the final destination after two stop offs. Ariel shouldered her carryon bag the only luggage that she had and started looking for her niece. Her phone chimed and Ariel pulled it out of her back pocket. Looking down she saw a text had been sent to her from Darcy.

 _GM has cum 4 me, the Hawk has picked me up and spider will get you, I'm Safe._

Ariel looked up and started looking for the Black Widow, do to her size of six foot four she was able to see over many people's heads and quickly spotted the agent and started heading her way.

Natasha had gotten the change of plans from Clint and had gone to the airport instead of going to Darcy's apartment to meet up with them. Natasha looked around and spotted two Hydra agents trying to look discreet, she knew the description of Darcy's Aunt. At least a small bit of it. Darcy had sad she was a tall brunet with curly just past shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. Natasha was looking for a woman who was a little over average height but her gaze stopped dead on a tall woman who was walking right toward her. The woman was well above a woman's average height and even stood taller than some men. Natasha wondered how Darcy didn't mention the taller than tall. The Aunt came to a stop in front of Natasha and nodded toward the exit.

"I believe it would be best if we acted casual." Natasha stated going with the flow, she would have to look up Darcy's Aunt later but for now they needed to get safe. One of the Hydra agents was walking toward them, but it seemed that luck was on their side as a janitor cart smashed into him and knocked him over. Causing the people around him to come to his aid to help him up and check him over. The distraction allowed for both women to slip out of the building with ease. A car was waiting for them at a few blocks down and Natasha nodded for the taller woman to sit in the front seat. Clint whistled at the size of Ariel as she slid into the passenger seat next to him.

"Darcy, you and I need to discuss the concept of more information when describing you aunt." Clint stated, his hands and eyes on the wheel as he pulled into traffic and disappeared into the daily commute to work.

"Sorry, I was freaking out and I keep forgetting that most people are not used to my aunt's size." Darcy stated she was both freaking out and excited about the idea that she was sitting next to one of her idols. **I so want to be Natasha when I grow up.** Natasha smiled at her amused and Darcy blushed realizing that she had voiced that statement out loud or yelled it.

"Darcy it's better to be a dragon than another person when you grow up." Ariel commented looking out at the passing scenery. The last time she had been here was in 1970's when she had escaped from the freezer. Since then a lot has passed and she had witnessed a lot of wars. She had also kept her feelers out for her sword and armor, but so far has had no luck tracking either down. However, with the recent events it was easier to deal with the damages going on now. An agency that named itself Hydra, but didn't have an actual image of one as its logo was a shitty agency in Ariel's opinion, she had fought a Hydra as Hercules in the twelve trials that she had to go through in order to protect the earth. She had faced off with Asgardians and Frost Giants and had sent them back to their realms with a promise that they would not return. Yet, turning on the news she sees both a frost giant and Asgardian as well as Thanos' minions. It seemed with her radio silence the entire universe was have problems coping, Thanos was becoming a little bit greedy. His flirting with Lady Death was going to get him killed by Lady Death's father Azrael the Archangel of Death or maybe her grandfather the four horsemen Death also called Julian. Come to think of it, Julian was one of her father's as well so Lady Death was her niece. Since Azrael and she were twins created together. She was pulled from her thoughts when the vehicle hit a bump and slowed down rolling into a dark underground parking lot of the Stark Tower or Avenger's Tower.

When the car pulled into a parking spot and finally the engine was switched off, Ariel unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car. She was instantly bombarded with an armful of Darcy. Darcy was as energetic as she had always been. Sarcastic and energetic for such a small package. Ariel returned the hug squeezing gently but firmly to the small human before releasing her. Natasha and Clint watched them interact with each other. Both looking for signs that the Aunt was something other than what she said she was. None were given so both allowed Darcy to grab the woman's hand and pull her to the elevator doors.

"You won't believe all the cool things Jane, my boss, and Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner have come up with." Darcy stated, hitting the button several times in a quick motion.

"I am sure it is spectacular." Ariel assured her niece, shouldering her pack and catching Darcy's hand from hitting the button anymore. Darcy grinned up at her aunt, leaning backwards against her. The elevator doors tinged open and the four of them got in, Darcy hitting the button for the twenty-first floor. As the door slid shut a voice spoke up and echoed around the small space.

"Welcome back agent Barton, agent Romanov, Ms. Lewis. Sir has asked that I tell you that Agent Coulson and his group are in the tower and have asked to speak with everyone including Dr. Foster and you Ms. Lewis." Ariel had tensed slightly and her niece had reached a hand out to sooth her aunt.

"Relax Aunty that is just Stark's AI, Friday." Darcy lifted her gaze toward the ceiling, "Hey Friday, my Aunt is here. Could we drop her off at the lab before going?"

"No, Coulson has ordered you to go to the commons ASAP, he said your Aunt will just have to be read in to the group." Friday answered the button labeling the floors switched over to the common area where the avengers all ate and relaxed with the others living in Avenger Tower.

"Okay Auntie, looks like you get to be a part of this after all." Darcy stated grinning up at her aunt.

"Joy, I am secretly jumping up and down with glee inside." Ariel deadpanned. Clint snorted at the sarcastic tone and Natasha watched Darcy latch onto her aunt and begin jumping up and down.

"I think you will like Sky, she is one of Agent Coulson's group members." Ariel stiffened and jerked her gaze down toward Darcy's who had stopped bouncing and was looking up at her aunt in concern.

"Sky?" Ariel muttered, when the elevator came to a stop she shoved Natasha and Clint out of the way and strode out of the elevator door, having to wait patiently as the door opened and not rip the doors apart. She strode with long strides down the hallway, Darcy and the two spies tried to keep up with her.

"Aunt Ariel, what is going on?" Darcy shouted after her, Ariel stopped after she reached the common room filled with other people, most she recognized from the news others were new faces. One she knew by heart. There standing in front of Ariel was her pseudo daughter. Sky had risen when Ariel had come into the room, her own eyes widening. "Auntie, I am going to have to get you a leash. You could have waited for us." Darcy quipped, but stopped when she noticed her aunt wasn't really paying attention to her anymore.

Sky had woken up with a headache but that wasn't anything knew to her, especially after everything that she had been through. She grabbed her phone to see if her 'mother' had responded to her voice message yet. May had told Sky that she might want to get in contact with her since Grant Ward was still on the loose. She had told him a secret in private and Sky hoped that he wouldn't track down the woman who could have been her mother. She now understood everything, Coulson had stated that the woman had applied for adoption of her but had been denied because of Sky's status and the threat to her life and the lives that were around her. Sky had broken down crying into Coulson's arms sobbing about how cruel she had been to the woman and how hard it had been for her and she had blamed the woman and had felt betrayed, and the whole time it was her fault. Sky had called her mother in the message feeling extremely vulnerable. She hadn't gotten a reply, she tried to act like that didn't hurt as much as it did, but she couldn't. She sniffled a few times and got out of bed. The rest of their team were already up and geared. Sky looked around confused but started toward the gear and weapon room. When she came back Coulson was debriefing everyone.

"I don't know what threat Hydra poses but something is going on with them, they have started to target the avenger's tower and their numbers around that area have increased. We are going to be spending some time there to be reinforcements in the case that Hydra breaks into the tower." Coulson stated. The ship had already landed and was stored away safely with all of Stark's other planes and jets. Everyone nodded their understanding and headed to the two SUV's waiting for them. Happy was driving one and another driver was in the other one. They made it to the tower with little resistance and met up with a part of the Avenger team along with Dr. Foster who had been told to come up so that they could go over ideas of protection with everyone.

Stark had told them that three of their members were out, the two spies had gone to get Darcy Lewis from her apartment and bring her back here for a long stay. At least until they could get things figured out. Jane was leaning against Thor when Friday announced that the group was heading up the elevator with an extra person, Darcy's Aunt. Coulson looked to Stark who grinned and muttered something about forgetting that Darcy's Aunt was going to be in town. So Coulson demanded that the Aunt be brought up as well, since her life would also be in danger.

The elevator tinged and heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway, everyone grew tense as the footsteps grew louder. Bucky braced himself as did Steve but they jumped anyways when a tall woman with black curly hair entered into the room. Coulson arched a brow was the extent of his own surprise at the speed in which the tall woman moved. She came to a stop starring at Sky, who was starring right back at the woman. Darcy had come in panting and tugging on her Aunt's hand talking about a leash, and both spies came in behind her both tense once more.

"Mom!" Sky breathed, tears coming to her eyes as she launched herself at the taller woman. The woman responded by wrapping her arms around Sky and hoisting her off the ground, arms securely wrapped around Sky's body and the woman's nose buried in her hair. "I …" Sky gulped in breaths of air between her sobs as she tried to speak.

"You were forgiven long before this Daisy. You have nothing to apologize for." Ariel assured the younger woman as she lowered Sky back down onto her feet. Sky pulled away to look up at Ariel her eyes still streaming with tears. Darcy looked between the two before she realized what was happening.

"She was the girl that you couldn't adopt." Darcy stated starring wide eyed at Sky who had pulled away from Ariel to look at Darcy. Sky nodded in confirmation and Darcy grinned. "I knew we were related somehow." Darcy said smugly. Sky grinned back at Darcy.

"Yea, I guess we are. Aren't we." Sky confirmed and looked back up at Ariel, "That is if you still want me as your daughter."

"There is no still Sky, you were mine since the moment I brought you home to foster." Ariel assured her. Coulson cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We still have things to discuss so save the reunion for later." Phil Coulson stated trying to bring order back to the room. Natasha had just started forward when Thor rose from his chair and was staring at the woman, so Natasha turned to look at her as well. Sky had been trying to tug her over to a seat as had Darcy both had a hand on her. Thor took a step forward hesitated and then turned back around and went back to his seat, wrapping an arm around Jane. Darcy and Sky settled down on either side of Ariel. Sky taking her mother's bag from her.

"Right." Stark stated looking at the people surrounding him. "Coulson you can get started now."


	3. Chapter Two: The Doctors are in

**Chapter Two: The Doctors are in the Building!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but the gender changing archangel.**

"Right, we have come here because the Avenger's tower is becoming a hot spot for Hydra activity, they have been seen in force around the tower. I do not know why they are here but we are going to have to work together in order to keep them from doing damage." Coulson stated looking around at the people gathered around him. "My team will proceed as back up if a scenario arrives with Hydra breaking into the tower and trying to use anyone as hostages or otherwise." He made a point by looking at Darcy, Dr. Foster, and Darcy's Aunt.

"I don't need protection my aunt can kick anyone's ass that steps out of place." Darcy stated lifting her head stubbornly. Ariel arched an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Yes that is okay boobs, but how did they come to decide to stake out Avenger's tower?" Tony asked standing up and roaming over the kitchen to pull out something to eat.

"I think I might have a theory." A woman's voice stated, everyone turned to look at Pepper Potts as she stood in the doorway of the hall. Behind her stood a man with a briefcase crushed to his chest in a desperate hug.

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed going over to give her a kiss and a hug of greeting. Pepper returned it and smiled at him as they broke apart. "What can you tell us?" Tony asked when he pulled himself back.

"This is Dr. David Erskine, he is the grandson of the Dr. who created the super soldier serum." Pepper introduced the man. Ariel gazed at him studying the nervous way the man held himself, but said nothing of her distrust of him.

"Hello!" Dr. Erskine stated, shifting his gaze around the room. Vision and the other Avengers seemed a little uptight and all watched him passively from their spots. Captain America and the winter soldier both stood up at the mention of his name. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes. My grandfather was very enthusiastic about you, at least that is what my father said." Dr. Erskine stated. Then he proceeded to lower the briefcase down and opened it to pull out an old book tied up with twine.

"What's that?" Steve Rogers asked as he stepped forward, he had nothing really to say about the first part of the greeting, he was still awkward about greeting the younger generation from his own time period.

"This was my grandfather's journal." David stated, holding it up against his chest.

"So Dr. Erskine had actually written down the formula?" Rogers inquired. Looking surprised, he had thought that the doctor hadn't written it down. Bruce looked just as confused as everyone else.

"No, my grandfather didn't actually write the formula down." David stated, but moved forward to place the book unto the table and untie it. "Most of this journal is dedicated to a find that my grandfather was studying. He and a several others found in an ice from a glacier located in Germany. They suspected it to be the famed Hercules since the writing on his armor spoke of his twelve deeds that he accomplished for Zeus." Dr. Erskine paused for a small moment to let the information sink in before continuing. "My grandfather mainly writes about Hercules and how strong and powerful he was, DNA studies showed him to be compatible with humans but different. At first my uncle wanted to take the DNA and merge it into an egg to create a child, but all attempts at that failed with the death of the babe before it was born. He was later approached by the US government to come up with a super soldier serum that would enable a soldier to be power powerful than the enemy. He changed his focus from Hercules to that, but from his accounts in the journal he kept coming back to the DNA of Hercules and how it wasn't really bonding with human DNA even though it was a similar in size."

"Let me get this straight for a moment, your granddad found a corpse in ice and used bone marrow DNA to try to create a super baby?" Tony asked looking over at everyone else.

"No, he found the corpse of a man perfectly preserved, almost stuck in the ice like Captain America was and Mr. Barnes." David explained. "He was able to pull an actual blood sample from the body and placed the body in a freezer to keep safe." He looked around and finally turned to Pepper for help. She spoke up.

"Friday can you play the clips I sent you?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts." Friday responded and a screen came down from the ceiling and footage started to play. Black and White from old an old camera. It showed several scenes where an above average man lay on a metal table nude except for a white sheet. It looks almost like a scene from a morgue, the old Dr. Erskine moving around taking blood samples, skin samples and other such things. Another scene showed the same giant breaking out of the freezer with an ease in which caused several of the people in the room to inhale. The doors were destroyed in the footage and the man escaped into the dark. It was silent in the room before Tony barked out a question.

"Did that guy just…" He stopped wide eyed and looked at the younger Erskine.

"Yes, he wasn't as dead as we had thought him to be, I only learned of this a few weeks ago after my dad passed away. He left me all of my grandfather's things." Erskine looked at the stunned avengers and noticed that the tall woman who was sitting down was staring still at the stilled image of the giant. "I started looking through the journal after finding the footage of the escape that my father tried to cover because he didn't want anyone knowing about Hercules. I read my grandfather's journal and I have come to the conclusion that my grandfather used Hercules' DNA as the main back bone of the serum, but he needed a way the DNA would work to bond with and mutate the human genetics. It is why he chose Rogers as his test subject because he needed someone that was different to all the healthy test subjects that he chose to use in the beginning." Tony sat down and looked stunned as did a lot of the other Avengers. Clint looked to Steve to see how the man was doing.

"You're saying that my DNA is no longer that of a human's, and that this man is the cause of the serum. So why is Hydra roaming around here?"

"Because they want to get a sample of your DNA, want to ask you questions about what made you the perfect candidate for such a procedure to work. Well you and anyone else that had the Super Serum." Erskine stated.

"I was the only one." Rogers answered, but Erskine shook his head and looked at Barnes and then Natasha and Bruce.

"I am afraid not, Barnes was injected with something similar as was Natasha and Bruce."

Bruce shook his head no, "Impossible, I was hit with gamma radiation not shot with alien blood."

"It would appear otherwise, further study in my grandfather's journal showed that each embryo that was created was different then the last one. Some of the stillborn babies were born with wings, others with tails, some were green… I believe it depends on the mother's DNA as well as the Alien's DNA to make up what is going to happen." Erskine stated setting the journal down and stepping back from them.

"Do you know what happened to Hercules after he escaped the facility?" Steve asked looking back at the still frozen image.

"Sadly no, I do not. I think that is another factor in why Hydra is here, I think they are looking for him as well. I was caught asking questions about Hercules and Hydra caught up to me and tried to ask questions about what I know about him." Erskine turned to look out the window. "I found out they had found a sword belonging to him, so they knew he was real."

"Shit." Tony stated looking at him, "An actual sword, did it have a little sticker attached to it stating if lost please return to Hercules, son of Zeus?"

"Stark!" Steve snapped, looking at the man.

"No, it has from the pictures I have seen images of the deeds that he has done."

"You are correct Erskineson, Hercules did have a mighty sword that held the images of his deeds in defending Midgar." Thor boomed looking toward the bickering group. "I have seen it with my own eyes, I can assure you that man is Hercules. The defender of Midgar for as long as I can remember." Thor looked over at Jane and squeezed her hand. "He defended against all types of invasions, including the war with the frost giants and my own people, he sent us back to Asgard with a promise to never return. However, it was rumored amongst the stars that the great Hercules was dead. If this is not the case, then he is out there and would gladly help the Avengers defeat Hydra, for that is what is well known for." Thor boomed. Ariel arched an eyebrow at him. Of course he would only focus on the deeds of battle that she had done. Asgard's and war went hand in hand.

"While this is all interesting and eye opening news, we still have to deal with them before we can go on a search for Hercules." Coulson pointed out. "Avenger's tower is surrounded by Hydra. They can decide to attack at any minute."

"Yes, you are right, but we can do a search inside the avenger's tower and keep an eye on them as well." Darcy pointed out, she had stood up doing the conversation and had gone over and was looking at the notes in the journal. "Have you managed to read all of the journal and such, there is a lot of information hidden in code?" She stated. Flipping the pages slowly so as not to rip it. There were words written in big print, small print, underlined, traced over several times to make them bold and papers taped into the journal.

"No, I didn't, I wasn't able to understand the code that my grandfather used." David stated.

"My Aunt will be able to help, she is awesome at a lot of things. She would probably be able to crack the code and translate all of the information so it would be easier to read." Darcy offered, turning to smile brightly at her aunt. Ariel nodded her head in confirmation.

"How is she able to do so, I never heard you talk about this aunt before." Natasha stated, her eyes once again trained on the other woman.

"I helped to decipher many codes and such during my time in the military, I can assure you that I am very well equipped at handling situations that might come our way." Ariel stated standing up and staring calmly back at Natasha. Natasha didn't say anything but continued to stare at the taller woman.

"Enough Agent Romanov, we have a lot of things to do and very little time to do them in." Coulson stated, "Get started on the decoding Ms…."

"Ariel Winchester!" Ariel stated, she grabbed the note book and looked at Darcy who smiled brightly and motioned for her aunt to follow her. Sky had stood up as well and was going to follow Jane, Thor, Darcy, Bruce, and Ariel down to the labs.

"Stay Sky. We need to discuss what we are going to do to increase security around here." Coulson announced. Sky sat back down watching as her mother figure left the room and headed to the elevator. Coulson turned to Natasha as Ariel went out the door. "I want you to run a full background check on Ms. Winchester. I don't fully trust her. She is hiding something from us." Natasha nodded and left the room.

"Wow that is a surprise, you not trusting Darcy's Aunt." Tony exclaimed, examining his nails. Pepper smacked him in the upper arm and Dr. Erskine looked at him. Vision turned to look at Tony as well.

"I will keep an eye on her if you wish it sir." Vision assured Stark. Stark looked at Coulson and nodded his approval of the subject.

"Yes, keep an eye on her. I hate agreeing with this shield agent, but she is hiding something." Tony admitted and left the room. Slowly the rest of the group left leaving behind Dr. Erskine and the Shield Agents.

"Sky keep an eye on her as well, I know she is your adopted mom, but she is hiding something and we need to find out what, she won't speak to us but maybe she will tell you or Ms. Lewis." Coulson told her. Sky glowered back but every time she tried to open her mouth to be verbal Coulson stated that it was not a topic up for discussion. Sky huffed and stormed off, she would do the spying but she didn't have to like it. Coulson stared at the empty spot and then turned to tell the other members what will be going on. They would blend in with security so as to not raise the alarms. The rest of the team and Coulson left afterwards, leaving behind Dr. Erskine, who sat looking out the windows of the common area, before he reached into his brief case and took out his phone. He hit the speed dial and held the phone up to his ear.

"They are starting the process of decoding the book now, I don't know how long it is going to take. Hopefully it will give us some insight on the serum's formula. Have you had any luck tracking down Hercules?" Erskine listened to the man on the other line and then spoke again. "Keep looking we need to find him and soon, I believe his blood might be the key to the serum." Erskine finished and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter Three: Thor Confronts Hercules

**Chapter Three: Thor confronts Hercules**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but the gender changing archangel.**

Time passed differently on earth then it did in the heavens. Ariel was no stranger to the passage of time. Darcy and Ariel were both living in the tower as the Avengers had deemed it too dangerous to leave it without an escort. Sky had been trying to get information from her, Ariel knew this as well because as good as a liar that Sky had become she could not keep her emotions off of her face. Ariel wanted to know what had happened to Sky and her father that had made such a traumatic experience for the younger woman, but knew better than to ask Sky. She would have to track down Sky's dad and demand the answers from him. She had told him to stay away from Sky but like most humans he had a free choice to make on whether he listened to her or not.

Ariel came back from her thoughts when the door to the roof top of the tower opened and closed and Thor came into sight. He stood as tall as he could when he moved over to the archangel. "I had thought you would have told all your new friends about me by now." Ariel commented looking back over the horizon of the city.

"It is not my secret to tell, Hercules." Thor responded, coming to a stop five feet away from her. Looking at her back. "I and my family were told that you were dead."

"My death was over exaggerated. I told you never to return here and yet you and your brother have both come back." Ariel stated back turning around to face Thor.

"My brother is now dead." Thor stated back, looking away from the woman. "He will not be bothering anyone ever again."

"You see, that is where you are wrong. Loki is not dead, his soul has not passed on I can feel all life in this universe I had to be able too, I helped to create a large mass of it." Ariel commented, Thor had switched his gaze back and was staring at the woman in surprise. Then Thor became angry, striding forward to grasp Ariel's shirt.

"If you could do so then why have you let these people suffer, you could have put a stop to any of their wars, to the attack that happened in which my brother was a part of any thing. But you didn't why?" Thor rumbled, Ariel reached up and grasped Thor's hands squeezing them between her own and pulling them away from her and twisted until Thor fell down to his knees.

"Do not assume for one moment that I had let these people suffer. What was I supposed to do when for a good portion of their evolution I was entombed in ice? I could not go against my father's orders. You and every single one of the lives on the planet and in the universe are given free will. It is your choice on whether you rise or fall, yours to make. Not mine, I cannot decide what is best for you because I was not given the option to do so, but it will be at your call or their call for which I can defend them. They must call to me." Thor grunted as Ariel released him from her hold. She stepped back and turned back around to look at the horizon. Thor struggled to his feet holding his hands close to his chest as he watched the tensed shoulders of the Archangel.

"Hercules do you know what will happen when they find out about you?" Thor asked, Ariel turned her gaze back to him.

"There are many scenarios which could happen Thor, the future is not paved in stone." Thor nodded and fell silent. Ariel hummed and turned back to the door ready to head in, she brushed a hand across Thor's shoulders in passing. Healing the damage that she had caused him. Thor watched her leave the roof top with a frown. He understood her more so then he had when he and Loki had first met her all those years ago, and his anger over that time was no more. He had grown up far more than he had realized when he had been sent to Midgard as a human. He turned back to watch the horizon and think over the time before hand.

 **FLASH BACK**

Loki and Thor were fighting like they always did back to back with each other and Sif and the warrior three were fighting beside them. The frost giants had shown up on Midgard not too long ago, and Odin had sent them and an army of Asgards to help the Midgardians. The fight was just escalating with the Midgardians getting slaughtered in mass numbers and then there an explosion of bluish white light that illuminated across the battle field spreading as far as the eye could see. Everyone stopped in their tracks as if frozen by the great power that was pulsating from the center of the light. After a few moments passed the light dimed becoming a back light for the man that stepped from the glow. The Midgardian's started a chant that spread across the masses of soldiers, and caused the Asgardian's some concern who had come that would hold such strength?

Sif inhaled as two frost giants rushed at what they assumed to be human, but the frost giants had already started to disintegrate before they even came within touching distance of the being. The tall reddish blonde hair of the man created a thick mane like effect. His armor gleamed in bronze and browns, his sword glowed from within as he turned the tide of battle in favor of the Midgardians. All the Asgards stood in stunned silence as the being pushed back the frost giants into a portal that he had created. The Tesseract in which the portals could be harnessed pulsed as the being neared it, almost yearning for the beings touch. Thor and Loki shared a look and both leaped to attack the new comer only to be smashed backwards with a wave of his hand.

The man's eyes glowed golden in the setting sun as Odin stepped forward to speak with him, harsh eyes starred in a competition with Odin. Never once blinking in or looking away. The man was unafraid and for that he had earned the curiosity of the two brothers and Thor's friends. Loki was most drawn to the being because of the mass amount of power that pulsed within the body. One could miss it if they were not looking closely enough. The man's skin would ripple almost like something was squirming within the man wanting out but unable to find an exit. Loki listened to the exchange as did Thor and the others. The man named himself Hercules or at least that is what the Midgardians had dubbed him. He spoke of having many names over a long passage of time. Just like Heimdall's eyes glowed golden. When Odin tried to force the other being into submission it was Odin that fell to his knees, it was at that moment that Loki knew that this man was powerful enough to defeat the allfather, so he must be powerful enough to conquer the galaxy.

Thor felt that Loki chose Midgard to attack because of this very being. Thor was also impressed by the show of strength as was Sif. When all the frost giants were gone Sif made an offer to the man, who smiled gently at her grasping her hands in his and telling her that he would not be able to fulfill the role in which she wanted him to be in. Sif left the planet heart broken and Thor left the planet angry over Sif's heartache.

Heimdall had told Thor that the being they meet was someone who was not to be trifled with and held far more power within them than any other being in the universe. Thor had seen Odin swear an oath that the Asgards would never return to Midgard ever. When news came to them that Hercules was dead Heimdall mourned like he had lost a brother in arms. When asked about it Heimdall stated it was because Hercules was his brother in arms, he defended his post like Heimdall defended the gate.

 **End Flashback**

A clearing of the throat brought Thor back into reality and he turned to see that Sky was standing a few feet away from him. "What can I do for you lady Sky?" Thor asked as he looked down at her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and my mom were speaking or arguing with each other, can you tell me what it was about? I am sure together looking at the argument we can find a solution to the problem." Sky offered with a smile. Thor stared at her and then shook his head.

"I cannot disclose what took place between Lady Winchester and I, for tis not my secret to tell." Thor stated as he straightened up and walked back into the tower. Sky blew a gust of breath out of her lungs turned to walk back into the tower.

"You could have at least thrown a bone to help me." Sky grumbled as she stalked after Thor, making sure the door was fully shut. She followed him back down to the labs and watched as her mother figure interacted with her niece in fixing a machine that had broken. Sky went over and sat on a stool watching the interactions. She had missed the moments where Ariel had done similar things with Sky, how to change oil and tires and even how to fix machines. Ariel looked up at Sky from her position on the floor and smiled at her and Sky returned it.

A few hours later Ariel had moved out of Darcy's way so that she can continue to work on the machine, it had blown up during one of the practice runs. She strode over to lean against the wall beside Sky. Sky turned to her and asked, "Why did you decide to come visit with your niece?" Sky cocked her head to study her.

"Darcy asked me to come visit to help out with some machine problems such as this one, I had accumulated some free time so I decided to take her up on the offer. Plus I was really curious about how the Avengers lived." Ariel stated sticking mostly to the truth. Sky nodded and looked back at Darcy.

"So if I was to call to ask for help with something would you come to help me and my team out?" Sky asked, Ariel looked at her and then nodded the affirmative.

"Yes, if you had called and needed my help I would have done everything within my powers to aid you." Ariel explained. Thor stood in another area of the lab watching Ariel interact with the younger woman. His brows scrunched up. Ariel knew that the talk on the roof was just the beginning of Thor's interrogations upon her.


	5. Chapter Four: When pieces fall into plac

**Chapter Four: When pieces fall into place, I'll see you crawl into place.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but the gender changing one.**

 **Note: I want to say thank you to all the readers.**

A couple of days had gone by since the discussion on the roof top. Sky was becoming more and more of a shadow to Ariel, almost stalking her from room to room. Ariel as was expected was becoming short tempered with the shadows that followed her. Jemma and Leo had also taken to stalking after her, bumping into her to try to snag some samples of skin or even a bit of blood. Ariel was in an opinion of cornering Agent Coulson and demanding he call them off or else one of the shadows was going to end up burning. Yet she knew that the three children shadowing her were only a small number of them, she also had several other agents following behind her, along with a couple of the Avengers. Thor had tried to play devil's advocate and stop them but they were persisting that Ariel Winchester was either a criminal like her younger cousins or a Hydra in disguise as Darcy's Aunt. Steve and Bucky had both tried on two occasions to sit next to her but she had turned her stare unto them until they had backed down and apologized like they had done something wrong. It always got Natasha laughing softly to herself from watching the two men act like naughty children in the face of Ariel's stare, that is until Ariel turned the stare onto her than the other woman became uncomfortable and squirmed in her seat. Darcy had never seen such actions from the Avengers before and she found it adorable; although, Darcy knew exactly what they were going through with Ariel's obey me or suffer my disappointment in you stare.

Ariel was once again in the labs with her niece and daughter and the rest of the little ducklings when the Avengers' alarm blared. Ariel clutched at her head as the sharp noise echoed and Darcy and Sky both moved forward to comfort the older woman. Thor and the other Avengers left to go protect whatever from whoever. Coulson had Maria Hill increase security, but before they could shut down the building Hydra stormed it. They gathered civilians into the main lobby closing down the building with the heavy duty armor plating that Tony had customized to protect the Tower in case of an attack. Jane and Darcy shared looks with one another as Sky, Jemma, and Leo withdrew their fire arms from their holsters and made a motion for the others to take cover as they heard the hydra troops clearing out the labs on the floor.

Sky spoke into the coms trying to reach May or Coulson but the silence let Sky know that the coms were down and she didn't know when they would be up. She shook her head at the other two members of her team and looked over the counter to see where the progress was with the enemy. Several of them had entered into the lab that Foster and the others were and Sky was worried that they would try to take one of them hostage to keep the Shield agents from attacking them. A man entered into the doors behind the Hydra agents. He wore small square glasses that covered his ice blue eyes and had ear length platinum blonde hair. He stopped in the open area of the lab looking around and then he spoke.

"Come now, why must you people hide, I promise no will get hurt if you just cooperate with us."

Fitz answered him with a little bit of a stutter, "Why should we trust you, you lie to us all the time." He was staring at Sky across from him. Sky didn't want to use her powers because that could mean exploding something that was flammable or explosive and she didn't know where everyone of her group was hiding. The man in the suit spoke up again stepping toward the table in which Sky was hiding behind.

"I just want the journal that Dr. Erskine gave you. After you hand it over along with Dr. Erskine then I promise you, we will leave." Sky snorted out loud at such a false tone and the man reached over and snagged a handful of her hair pulling her up and over the table toward him. "Ah there we are. How about you hand me what I want and I won't kill this pretty little thing." Sky struggled to keep her voice from showing how afraid she was.

"Don't do it, he will just kill us all anyways." Sky noticed the cameras had shifted to focus in on the scene and knew that May, Coulson, and Hill were still alive in the Security room. She just needed to buy them enough time to think up a way to save them all. The man tightened his hold on her hair and smashed Sky's face into the black granite table top, Sky felt her nose break under the pressure. She cried out in pain and tears welled in her eyes to roll down her cheeks. Followed by a gush of warm blood that spread a stain across your clothes and lower face.

"Let her go." Ariel stood up from where Darcy was trying to keep her down. Her eyes were glowing softly in the dimmed light. "Let her go, or I will kill all of you." She snarled in turn stepping forward and away from the table which Darcy and she had been behind. Darcy stood up as well looking wide eyed at her aunt.

"I don't think you understand how negotiations work, Ma'am." The man stated calmly as he slammed Sky's face into the table once more. Ariel took another step forward, lips pulled back from her teeth in a silent snarl. "I ask you what I want in exchange for her life, and you give it to me, and by then if I am feeling so inclined as to release this little bitch, then and only then, she will be released." The man nodded at the man beside him and held out his unoccupied hand for a pistol. The Hydra agent was reaching to hand it over when Ariel seemed to materialize beside them. She wrapped one hand around the hand and pistol of the unknown agent and crushed both weapon and hand. The man collapsed screaming. She grabbed the blonde haired man by his wrist as well, pulling him toward her. "What the…" The man's cry of surprise was stopped when Ariel's free hand closed around his throat squeezing softly.

She leaned into his face and snarled out her reply. "I don't negotiate with humans." Then she crushed his throat completely, Sky had jerked out of the man's hand at that point as well. The other Hydra agents aimed their assault weapons on them. Ariel threw the spasming corpse at them and knocked Sky backward over the table with a solid but gentle push. Sky landed on her back beside Leo and they shared a look before the Hydra agents opened fire on Sky's adopted mom. Sky screamed as did Darcy as they both scrambled toward their feet. They didn't care if they were hit themselves, but the woman they both cared for was standing still in front of them, the bullets bouncing off of her and off of an invisible wall slightly behind her. Some of the bullets were falling to the ground after being squished by the invisible wall and Ariel.

Ariel crouched down slightly, legs spread to keep balanced and roared. The sound vibrated the metal barrier and the building shook, the hydra agents dropped their weapons to cover their ears from the sound and their group had to do the same. Ariel lunged forward and grabbed a hydra agent and flung him full force at the window, he went through the metal shield. Sky and everyone else stared opened mouthed at the torn hole filled with blood and other remnants of the body. Sky jerked her gaze back to the older woman as she broke the table that had been reinforced to the ground, designed so that even the Hulk would have problems removing it, and threw it at several of the hydra men. Blood sprayed the air as the men were smashed between the table and serval walls of labs before coming to a stop denting the metal barrier on the far side of the tower.

Wind blew in heavy torrents around Ariel as she moved forward, eyes focused on eliminating the threat to her daughter and niece. If it meant saving more lives well good for her. She had a single tunnel vision approach to the attackers. Her wings spread to keep the barrage of bullets from hitting the people behind her. After the table stopped she stood heaving in deep breaths of air as she tried to calm the energy surrounding her. The lights sparked and fizzed, the sprinklers went off dousing everyone in water, the ground and ceiling showed cracks spiraling outwards from her. Two more tables which were in close proximity to her melted underneath her powers. She cocked her head listening to the tower as radio lines came on giving her clues to where the other Hydra were located. She moved away from the group heading out to finish what she had started.

"Wait!" Sky and Darcy cried, chasing after Ariel, Jane and the other two scientists scrambled after them as well. Jemma called out to Friday.

"Are you recording all of this Friday?"

"Yes, Ms. Simmons." Jemma nodded as she followed behind the group. Jane caught up with Darcy and Sky as they stood back from Ariel as she easily handled hand to hand combat with the Hydra agents. Some were taken down with little to no force needed, others who had opened fire upon her were ripped apart as the civilians of the Tower cowered away from the scene. "Avengers are here and making their way down now." Friday told the group.

Thor and the other Avengers came to a stop from following the bloody carnage to the centerfold. Tony choked on his breath as a man held Pepper Potts at gun point trying to keep the enraged woman that had slaughtered the other members of his group back. He was shaking in his place, the gun emptied without him even realizing it. Steve took the time of the short stale mate to look around at the bloody carnage of corpses. He noticed that none of the victims were workers of the tower or shield agents.

"Stay the fuck back or I will shoot this bitch." The man yelled scrambling backwards toward the elevator. Ariel had paused to look at him before she smiled, a smile that were more sharp teeth than anything else. She started toward him again. "I said stay baaaaaack." He pulled the trigger but nothing happened, he pulled it again. Nothing. Pepper wrenched herself out of the man's hold and flung herself to the side just as Ariel reached him. She grasped him by the throat and lifted him off the ground to dangle well over a foot in the air. She stepped closer to the elevator's door and the doors opened, crunching inwards and warping like it was under extreme pressure. The man screamed as he was dangled over the empty elevator shoot. He kicked his feet and scrambled to hold onto the woman's hand, wrist, or arm anything he could reach to keep himself from being thrown down the shoot. "Please, Oh God, I don't want to die." The man sniveled, piss running down his legs, darkening his pants further.

"Father has nothing to do with this." Ariel answered back, "But I am willing to negotiate a deal with you." The man nodded eagerly.

"Anything, anything you want. Just name it and it shall be yours." Ariel pulled him back from the shaft and lowered his feet to the floor.

"Why have you come seeking Dr. Erskine's journal?" Ariel enquired, staring the man down. The man shook his head.

"Please, anything but that. If I tell you, I will be killed for it." Ariel barred her teeth at the answer and snaring him again held him once more out into the empty shaft.

"Killed for it, yet if you do not speak you will die anyways. It seems negotiations are up."

"No no no, please wait. I will tell you but you have to promise that you can protect me." The man pleaded desperately grabbing onto anything that he could use as a perch. Ariel lowered him onto the floor once more.

"Speak."

"Not until you promise." The man demanded, smirking smugly thinking he had the upper hand. Ariel looked at him contemplating before she shoved him into the empty shaft. He screamed in a terrifying way before the sound of a body hitting the ground echoed up the shaft. Steve and Bucky both jumped at the emotionless face Ariel had when she turned around. She had blood, bones, and other matter splattered all over her. Yet she seemed unaffected by the mess as she started toward a Hydra agent that she had first attacked. He was still sobbing and clutching his arm to his chest as he tried to slip past the audience. Ariel snagged him and hefted his weight.

"Don't kill me, please I will tell you everything, just please don't kill me." The man whimpered as he tried to twist and turn out of her grasp.

"Speak." Ariel commanded again.

"During WWII Hydra found a sword buried in an ancient tree, the sword had lettering that was of ancient Greek and another language that wasn't defined by anyone of this earth. The Greek wording spoke of the twelve great deeds of Hercules. No one was able to lift it up or touch it long enough to extract it from its spot. Hydra ended up building a facility around it so that no one would be able to get it." The man explained between his pathetic sobbing. "It wasn't until Dr. Erskine found the journal and video footage that we realized who the sword belonged to, we wanted to be the first to get ahold of Hercules before Shield realized what the journal contained."

"How did you know about the journal?" Tony asked.

"Dr. Erskine had an assistant that we placed with him, hoping that the man would find the formula to his grandfather's serum. Yet, as soon as he figured out what the journal meant he contacted Ms. Potts and asked for a safe passage to Avengers' Tower. We were tasked to retrieve both the Dr. and the journal." The man concluded as he sat on the floor looking at no one. At what seemed like a few moments of silence he spoke again, this time lifting his head to look at Ariel. "We were not expecting a monster like you to stop us. Hail Hydra." He pulled a pistol out from his uniform and tried to shoot himself but Ariel had already guessed his motive and had placed a hand over the muzzle of the gun.

The bullet fell from her hands onto the floor as the muzzle of the pistol was crushed beneath her palm. She reached further up the weapon to the man's hand and crushed it in her own hand. Both weapon and hand were destroyed in her grip. The man screamed out as loud as he could, his ears bleeding from where the roar had shattered his eardrums. He passed out from the amount of pain that had been caused.

Ariel stood up and turned to look at the many wide eyed stares of those around her. All the Avengers (except for Thor) and Shield had their weapons trained on her. She stepped backwards and sank to her knees, hands rising up to show compliance with their unspoken order.


	6. I'm not an angel that sits on your shoul

**Chapter Five: I'm not an angel that sits on your shoulder!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective owners.**

Ariel paced in small circles around the holding cell that they had placed her in. Dr. Bruce Banner had come in several times with a request for blood samples and several times he had been turned away with a barring of bloodied teeth. Her captivity was one of her own choice, she could leave whenever she wanted, there were no ruins which held her inside the cage nor was the cage designed to withstand her strength. It would hold the hulk captive for an hour or two before eventually giving out. Thor had stepped in front of the Agents of Shield and his fellow Avengers trying to explain who she was without actually explaining who she was.

"How can we trust her not to attack us too?" Sky demanded her pistol aimed at Ariel who rested on her knees with her hands resting palms up upon her thighs.

"She did what she did to protect you." Thor challenged back, his hand and hammer waving to take her in.

"Yea, but I didn't need another monster in my life." Sky thundered back, starring at the woman before turning away from her. Darcy was staring at the woman as well, but she didn't turn away.

"We will need to put her in containment until we have enough evidence to prove that she won't attack us as well." Tony assured Thor, "It's not a definite thing, and we just need to cover all of our bases." Tony looked around at the other members for confirmation. Thor opened his mouth to argue with them but Ariel spoke up.

"Let them Thor, this is how it is. Something happens that humans cannot explain and they turn to fear." Ariel stood up and nodded at them. "I am willing to be contained for a short time, but I do not want you to do tests on me." She stepped forward and brushed past Thor. "It will be questions I will answer or I leave, simple as that." Steve nodded his head and motioned for the woman to follow behind him. That had been two days ago. Vision had come by several times a day to watch her, as did the Scarlet Witch and Darcy. Bruce and the others have gone over the footage several times and none could explain how she was capable of doing any of the feats she had managed. It wasn't until Dr. Foster came running in with Dr. Erskine behind her that Ariel knew that the journal had finally been decoded and translated. Darcy was behind them starring in awe at the woman in the cell.

All the other members of the Avengers and Shield had gathered around outside of the cell. "Didn't realize there was going to be a party going on." Ariel commented stepping curiously toward the glass.

"Yes, and you are the guest of honor." Coulson assured her, slapping the journal down onto the table facing the cage. The door farthest from them opened and in stepped Nick Fury. Ariel snorted and shifted her gaze back to the other people milling around in the back ground.

"My, my all this heavy artillery just for me. Should I be proud or angry that you are trying to intimidate me?" Ariel commented back, she started to pace along the wall looking out at them. Her eyes took on a more predatory look than before. The crazed look that she had when taking out Hydra's goons.

"I want to know what you are, and why you are here." Fury asked leaning forward he stared at the woman.

"I am the earth that grows and shrinks, the water that boils and freezes. I am the lion that roars and the one that guards against the evils at night. I am" Ariel paused to look at Fury. "Look in the bible and you will find me." She waved her hand and turned around. "These are foolish questions you ask me to what purpose do you seek it?" She turned to face Thor who had stepped forward his blue eyes lifting to look at her own gaze.

"I told them that you were the one who cast Odin and Asgardians out of Midgard when we first came. They were going to try to do something that would have resulted in you hurting them." Thor lifted his hand almost as if to placate her. Then dropped it to his side. "They know you are far older than you look. Yet, even I do not know what you are." Thor acknowledged her stare with a slight bow of his own head.

"We know you have existed on this planet for centuries." Fury stated tapping on the glass to gain the woman's attention. "Why take in human children and raise them as your own? Why defend us now when you haven't lifted a finger beforehand? You could have stopped Loki?"

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I COULD HAVE OR COULDN'T HAVE DONE!" Ariel roared the glass fracturing in hairline cracks up to the ceiling. All the Avengers took a step back from the cage as did most of Shield. Coulson, Hills, and Fury were the only ones who didn't. Ariel paced a few steps forward and then turned around. Shadows arched and braced behind her misplaced by something they couldn't see. The shadows grew limp almost dragging behind her like a heavy weight. The metal cot and tray that had been left in the cage shifted with the invisible weight as she turned sharp on her heel. "I couldn't have stopped him, I was already occupied fighting another war." Ariel lifted her gaze toward Fury's head cocking to the side. She sat down on the cot and motioned for him to continue.

"We will not hurt you." Fury started in an even tone. Ariel snorted out a laugh.

"Humanity is all about promises that they cannot fulfill. You will not hurt me, and yet you do so with a smile upon your face." Ariel motioned to the glass around them all fractured and continued, "You fight each other and shed your blood for what? Power, money… you destroy that which was given to you all of your own free will. And yet you call out to us to help you, how can we help you when you won't even help your fellow man?" She snapped her fingers and the cage walls repaired themselves. "Shattered and fractured into thousands of pieces which cannot be fixed without the proper aid to help. You needed a hero in your time of need so you messed with nature and created a superhuman." She looked at Steve Rogers who lifted his chin to meet her gaze head on. "And when you lost him you wanted another to take his place and you expected him to be just like the first, but hate because he is not." She shifted her gaze toward Bruce who shifted around nervously.

"You know what's in the journal already don't you Aunt Ariel?" Darcy asked stepping forward and pointing at the leather bound paper. Ariel nodded and shifted her gaze toward the floor.

"I was one of the few who was charged with flooding the planet the first time something like this happened." Ariel stated brining her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Not many of them survived the flood, those who did became less of themselves and hid amongst the humans. Over the years the bloodline diluted to only a few that showed the signs." Ariel looked ahead of her lost in her thoughts.

"What do you mean charged with the flooding of this planet?" Fury asked. Hill had brought her hand up to her ear piece and was demanding one of the agents to bring her a bible.

"Are you talking about angels and their children with women?" Steve asked, his brows furrowed together. Ariel lifted her gaze toward him.

"What once was half has been diluted to almost none, but some remain to show powers that were gifted from the heavens. I believe you call them mutants." Ariel turned her gaze to Sky. "I told your father that you were not chosen to go down the path he wished for you. Your mother understood that the Cree were not here to save anyone, but to destroy everything. Blue angels they called themselves, and yet they were no match for me or my army. Wiped them off this planet and all that remained were their children. I could not harm them for they held the blood of the terrain race, one that I swore to defend. The Cree have their own defenders among my siblings but this planet and several others are under my protection." Sky stepped up to the glass.

"You knew my father?"

"Yes." Ariel responded and turned and looked at Fury. "You wanted to know what I am, I am Ariel also known as Hercules. My blood is the same that runs through all the super soldiers that have been created. In different versions as you may have noticed by Dr. Banner and Mr. Rogers. Genetics is key, the gamma radiation allows for my DNA molecules to stick and take over the male role in the DNA structure. Therefore…"

"For each person has different DNA because they are not based on the same line of genetics although they are similar they have different points in which the DNA structure is functioned. Like how children will each gain certain traits from each parent. The more children the couple has the many different factors in which the genetics are made up." Bruce announced. Stepping forward and started typing in codes into the computer.

"It is why both you and Rogers have similar DNA structure but have two different genetics in which they mutated with the remaining human DNA your mother's DNA." Dr. Foster stated, starring between the two men. Bruce blushed and shifted his gaze someplace else while still typing away at the data logs. Rogers also shifted his gaze from the scientist back to the woman pacing the cell.

"What does that mean for us then?" Rogers finally asked.

"We are in a sense genetically mutated by Hercules… Ariel's? DNA." Bruce announced, "Which means we are part of what she is yet not really her offspring because we still have our fathers genetics mixing in to the DNA molecules."

"What he means is you guys have three parents. You're biological parents and your superhuman blood donor parent." Dr. Erskine stated as he looked at the readings and back up at the woman in the cage. "This is incredible, can you imagine how much power she has, I mean look at this reading she is like a star." Dr. Foster nodded in agreement as the scanners on the inside of the cage continually scanned the woman. It showed the power points of the being continually pulsating with power.

"Do you see those folds and spikes in energy reading?" Dr. Foster asked the men surrounding her. Fury shifted his glance to look quickly at the scanner.

"Are those…." Fury began before Ariel let loose another scream and vanished from the containment center. A blast of bluish white light blasted outward from where she stood. Steve covered Darcy as Thor covered Foster and Sky ducked shielding her head from the spray of glass as it rained down over them.

"Yes, those were wings. Lots of wings." Foster claimed rising back up and looking at the destruction surrounding them. All the reading had picked up a glow of energy moments before the power sparked and exploded.

"We need to track her down, she could be in danger." Dr. Erskine stated, holding up the print outs of the scans. "If Hydra gets ahold of her she could be the ending game of this planet." Fury nodded and looked at the Avengers and Shield.

"Track her down, bring her in. Do not hurt her." Fury proclaimed. "We will take it on good faith that she won't hurt us."

"Are you sure she won't hurt us, I mean it wasn't like we were all sitting down to dinner to have this discussion. We locked her in a cage." Sky stated pointing at the remains of it.

"Yes, but she could have left whenever she wanted too, she stayed for a reason. I want to know why. And someone find me anything you can about the names Hercules and Ariel." Fury ordered before he stormed out the door.

"He is right, she could have hurt us with that attack but all she did was destroy the machines and escape." Thor assured Darcy as she wiped her eyes. Darcy nodded and looked around at the glass noticing that the majority of it wasn't sharpened like it would usually have been. She picked up one of the shards and held it out to Jane.

"Wow, you Aunt is really powerful." Jane stated taking the smoothed edges of the reinforced glass. Banner also was examining pieces of the cage. As were the other people in the room.

"Powerful and yet caring." Fitz stated randomly before he shared a look with Simons and both scurried off. They had an idea on what might be used as a good weapon to keep her docile while they retrieve her, but they had no idea what would be able to hold her once they got her.

"Nothing beats feeling like a bad guy then having an angel running from you." Tony stated and snorted at the idea. Natasha glared at him as Wanda. Bucky leaned against the railing of the cage looking in at the scorch marks left behind and Steve patted him on the shoulder before he started out of the room.

 **Notes: Ariel is an actual archangel name, one of the fifteen archangels not including the Morningstar. Ariel is the archangel of nature usually seen in the form of a lion. Fun fact, the little mermaid Ariel was named after the Archangel. In this sense I am also making Ariel the twin to death aka Azrael the archangel of death. She is in a short version of ideas the blossom of life while Azrael is the bloom of death, both were created by God and also the Horseman Death. Lady Death is Azrael's daughter in this fic.**


	7. Hell's wrath is mild to Heaven's anger

**Chapter Six: Hell's wrath is mild compared to Heaven's anger**

 **Notes: This chapter I decided to split into two. Second part should be up next week, I hope. Bringing in more characters from supernatural. Next chapter has explanation with the civil war between heaven and hell. Thank you!**

Fury paced his office that he had set up as a temporary thing inside Stark's Tower. He was looking through the data that they had collected from the screens in the caged area. He kept going back to what he had seen in the scanners just before the woman had vanished. A knock on his door drew his attention away from the frozen image. "Come in." Fury barked out and watched the door open and Dr. Foster and Hill walked into the room. "What have you found?" Fury demanded as he settled back against the desk in the room. Foster stepped forward with something laying on a tray.

"We were right in what we saw." She held out the tray for Fury to look at, lying on a long golden brown feather soft to the eye with down covering the tips of it. "It's an actual feather, we think it fell off when she vanished, and her wings were arching up to lift off. I think she flew out of here." Foster exclaimed. "I ran the feather through different data bases and studied its DNA. It is nothing like we have ever seen before."

"Are you sure it is her's and not from a pillow?" Fury tried, sounding more tired than ever.

"Absolutely." Hill confirmed. Fury took the feather and inspected it. It was soft to the touch, almost downy and light, but when he tried to break it. The feather didn't snap or tear, so it was durable against outside force. Dr. Foster was watching him and when he looked up at her she spoke.

"We tried several different ways to destroy it, none of them worked." Dr. Foster held out the data that they had collected on the feather. Fury took that as well, flipping the papers over as he quickly scanned the information on the pages. He lifted his head to look at the two women.

"Well done, but it still doesn't tell us what she is." Foster nodded her head gloomily, but before Hill could open her mouth and speak the door opened again. One of the security guards and ex-Shield agent stepped into the room. He didn't have any weapons on him, at least from first glance. Both Hill and Fury knew how to spot a hidden weapon from years of training, but they couldn't see any on him. The man stopped a good ten feet away from them. Allowing them the courtesy of distance to feel safe. His eyes were a dark brown, he had short spiky black hair that was graying around the temples and nape. His stance was relaxed and open, and he was about average size, standing about five ten. He wore the security uniform that all of Stark's industry wore, and he wore it well. His muscled build was slender but broad in the shoulders, and for his size he could have been a pro football player. Fury shifted his hand to his gun as did Hill. Foster seemed confused on seeing him but didn't offer any resistance to him entering.

"I might be able to help you with understanding what Ariel is." The man spoke, a low baritone. Smooth in cadence without a hint of stress at the guarded looks Hill and Fury gave him. Fury nodded his head and pulled his hand slowly away from his weapon, Hill followed his lead. The man, agent stepped forward and laid a leather bound book upon the table. Pages were marked within the book. Fury looked down at the book and noticed the title upon the cover and then jerked his gaze back to the man. "You should have listened to her when she spoke. She doesn't lie to people often, in fact never. So when you asked for the truth she gave it to you." The man turned to leave, but paused in the doorway looking back at Fury he spoke one last time. "Look for the Winchester brothers, Dean and Samuel and their friend Castiel. They may be able to shed more light unto this than I can with explaining things." He vanished at the doorway.

Fury looked down at the book and then turned his attention to Hill. "I want those men, The Winchesters found and brought in." Hill nodded her head and started out the door. Fury turned to look at Foster who was still waiting in the office. "What are you still doing around here, go back to researching what we have. I want answers and possibly a location on where Ariel Winchester is going." Fury turned and sat down at his desk, starring frostily at the bible laying so innocently in front of him. He sighed and pulled it toward him with a slow tug.

Sam and Dean were cleaning their weapon stash, and Cas was eating a hamburger when the phone rang. Cas looked up cheeks full of hamburger and stared at the phone sitting on the table beside Dean and Sam. Sam looked at it as well, but Dean reached out and grabbed it, flipping the device open and answering it with, "This is Winchesters, how may I help you?" He listened to the other person on the line, Cas cocked his head. Cheeks still stuffed with burger but he was listening in on the conversation as well. He lowered the burger down to the table and then rose up moving toward Dean. He swiped the phone from Dean, swallowing what he had in his mouth he spoke into the receiver.

"This is Castiel, I am the brother of Ariel. You will need to come to this location, I know you are tracking us via phone call." Castiel held out his hand to stop Dean from trying to take the phone from him. His strength easily deterred the two brothers from that idea. They both knew that Castiel would do anything to protect Ariel from what is happening between Heaven, Earth, and Hell. But they would be fools in thinking that she wouldn't have to get involved someday. Lucifer was too strong for an average angel like Castiel, and Gabriel was too much of a coward to fight him on his own. So they knew that Ariel would eventually have to be brought into the fight in order to get Michael and Raphael to back off.

According to Cas, Ariel had the strength in order to banish every angel that wasn't from her garrison off of earth and to keep Michael and Lucifer from starting an apocalypse in this century. Even though both Michael and Lucy are both trying to start one so that they could continue their battle. Both Dean and Sam watch as Cas speaks to the woman on the other end of the line. After a few more minutes of intense back and forth with Cas, the woman hangs up with assurance that they would be meeting in person to discuss Ariel. Cas lowers the phone and turns to look at the two brothers. "I would suggest making this area ready to receive guests." Bobby who had just come down the stairs to state something snapped his mouth shut and glowered at Castiel.

"What do you mean Guests?" Bobby snarled as he lowered the book he had been carrying into the room. Castiel looked over at Bobby, looking down at the book written in Enochian before answering his question.

"Apparently Ariel has run into Shield and is now being tracked down after a show down that happened between her and Hydra agents." Castiel explained turning his attention to look at Dean. "They are coming to ask us about who and what Ariel is." He nodded over to the book and held out his hands. "I would suggest that we get a heads up on translating that before the agents arrive here." Dean cussed as they all scrambled to the chair. They knew what that meant. Dean and Sam and other hunters had dealt with Shield agents before coming into their hunts and causing more chaos because they didn't know what they had been dealing with. Dean and Sam had been accused by SHIELD of having associations with criminals and while Dean and Sam were not lily clean as they could be they were not murderers either. Although, the FBI might have something else to say about that.

By evening a knock on the door alerted them that the agency was already here, Bobby rose up grumbling underneath his breath about the pain it was to keep up with all of this bull crap. Castiel had risen as well and had followed behind Bobby, willing to lend aid to him if the need arose to confirm that the agents were not demons or shapeshifters but human. Dean and Sam relaxed as much as they could, giving an air of deceptive calm as well as a danger zone to odd individuals. Castiel and Bobby led the three agents back into the dining room to discuss the matters. Two of the agents were male and the other was a red headed female with a full body and bright kissable lips. Dean knew who two of the agents were, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Hell everyone knew who the two agents were. The third agent they didn't know as well but they knew that the other two seemed to respect him if the way they shielded him from the threats in the room went by.

Dean stood up and held out his hand to the lead male agent, "Dean Winchester and this guy sitting beside me is Sam Winchester my brother. I've taken it you already met Bobby and Castiel?" The handshakes were firm and not overly hard.

"I am Agent Coulson, I know that Agent Barton and Agent Romanov are both well known by now so I will not introduce them. Do you understand the reason for our visit?" Coulson asked, arching a brow as the older man in the room snorted.

"Well you are not here to get a granny's recipe, but yes we know why you are here?" Bobby snarled, as he pulled up a chair and motioned for the three agents to sit, only Barton and Coulson took the offered seats, but Agent Romanov opted to stand. She was inspecting the room in which they were in and even edged closer to inspect Castiel, who tuned his attention onto her as she neared him and Dean. He stepped forward to block her advancement into a space to close to the two brothers as held his ground as she neared him. Natasha took in the way the smaller male reacted to her, noting that he wasn't afraid of her. Just overly cautious as any good fighter or warrior would be. She came back into focus of the rest of the room when Bobby slammed his hand onto the table. "Let's cut the bullshit and get straight to the point. You are after Ariel because she save your fucking asses from a Hydra attack and you want to know just how powerful she is." Coulson nodded his head.

"In a nutshell yes, that is the reason. We also would like it if she would aid us in our problems since she is powerful." Coulson stated. Bobby snorted again.

"No you are not, when it comes down to beings who hold power. You would rather have them dead and dissected than let them live." Bobby snapped back. A voice from the kitchen caused Bobby to whip out his gun. Dean and Sam also had their guns out and pointed toward the kitchen.

"That is not true, we want to help her." Sky stated coming into the room, she paused as she took in the weapons pointed in her direction. Coulson stood up from his seat and went over to stand in front of her.

"She is not a threat, I asked her to slip into the house using a back door." Coulson assured them, holding up a hand.

"You lying asshat. I don't take well to being deceived and even less to asshole authority that wishes to capture a very good friend of mine." Bobby snarled lowering his weapon down onto the table. Dean and Sam followed suite. All three men were tense since they didn't trust the agents, even if two of them had saved New York and the planet for alien and robotic invasion. Natasha attacked, launching herself at Castiel when she thought he was distracted. He wasn't. He caught her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, squeezing with just enough force to let her know she wasn't going anywhere fast. Dean tried whipping his gun back up but Agent Barton had his out and pointed at Dean and Sam.

"Son of a Bitch." Bobby muttered as he and Coulson were at a stand point.

"Have your men lower their guns and release my agent now." Coulson ordered. Bobby shook his head.

"You attacked us, and if you hadn't noticed, it is your man with his gun pointed at my boys, and Cas does what he likes. I can't stop him, guns and other earthly means can't stop him." Bobby shrugged his shoulders. Coulson looked over that the small male and looked him over, he didn't look like Ariel at all, and they had several differences.

"How is he her brother?" Coulson asked. Bobby shrugged.

"It's an angel thing I guess." Bobby answered, without turning to look at Castiel.

"Wow, okay every one take it easy, I mean we had only been ordered to come and talk to them right. We are not here to kill anyone?" Sky asked as she took in the way the other agents responded to the men.

"These men are wanted criminals Sky." Coulson stated, nodding his head to the two brothers. "We are obligated to aid the FBI in locking them up." Cas squeezed tighter on Natasha's throat, causing her to cough as he cut off her air way.

"You are not bringing them in. They have done nothing that they are being accused of." Castiel warned as he lifted the woman higher. He may have been in a smaller vessel than the red haired woman but he wasn't one to be underestimated. Natasha wrapped her legs around Castiel's arm and tried to twist it, he just held on and shook her slightly. Barton turned his gun on Castiel, firing one into the man's heart. Nothing, the shot didn't even faze him.

"God, what are you." Clint asked, his mouth slightly open. Castiel glowered at the human.

"Do not use my father's name in vain." Castiel exclaimed as looked down to examine the bullet wound. He lightened his hold so that Natasha could breathe a little bit, but didn't release her. "I am an angel of the lord, like Ariel." Castiel explained. Lifting his gaze to look at Clint, "But Ariel didn't really tell you that, did she?" Clint shook his head no, "That is typical of her, and she likes to speak in riddles sometimes. It used to drive Raphael and her other brothers crazy." Castiel sighed, and lowered Natasha back to the ground before he released her. Natasha backed away from him. Looking at him wearily. "Sit down, I will try to tell you as much as I know of Ariel. It will be hard, since I was created a long time after she had been assumed gone." Clint, Coulson, and Sky took a seat, when Natasha was about to decline she saw Dean shake his head no. So she also took a seat, grudgingly. Bobby and the two brothers looked over at Cas who opened up the book that Bobby had brought into the room hours previously. Finding the page he was looking for he started to translate it from Enochian to English.


	8. Origin Story

**Chapter Seven: Origin Story**

 **Notes: Decided to add a little bit of switch with Ariel's character back to his male form for a little bit. Fun note Ariel does show up in many of the Holy texts... This description isn't one of those texts, its all fictional. So please don't quote me.**

 ** _In the years before the earth and universe was made, father created the heavens. Death and father then created the first of the angels, the archangels. Fourteen of them were created and two more later joined after mankind had lived but for a few centuries. Michael and Lucifer were created together, as was Ariel and Azrael who were the last of the archangels created. Michael and Lucifer were the first. Michael was tasked with the guardianship of the heavenly armies while Lucifer had his own tasks which he was placed in charge of, Azrael became Death's heir. While his twin became the opposite. Ariel helped in the making of the planets, placing her grace into the planets and the universe in order to help bring life into existence alongside her father. Her grace flows through everything just as her father's flows through everything. She remains the only archangel on the planet called Terrain or as humans would later call it, Earth. She is also considered one that travels the universe taking time to stay a few years on a planet or another. Keeping the balance between life and death. Gabriel was the messenger and Raphael was the healer, who took Ariel under his wing._**

 ** _It was doing the first process of the evolution with man and earth that the battle between heaven and hell broke out. The Archangel Ariel had been born as all angels are without an actual gender so she unlike the other angels was able to manifest her own vessel a male form that can change into a female form. Both forms were held together by the grace which flowed through all living things. Ariel at the time was manifested as Hercules, a man that had succeeded in many trials brought on by the ever growing numbers of demons rising from hell. The morning star had in the first process of thing already been thrown from the heavens. His descent into the realm known has Hell destroyed many forms of life not solely on earth but in the universe. Hercules was one of many warriors sent from heaven at the time of danger. Yet, he was the commander of all earthly bound warriors. For when angels were on the earthly planes they were under the law of Ariel._**

 ** _It is Ariel's law which binds the will of the angels, including the archangels that are even older than Ariel are bound by these laws…_**

"Wait, you mean cousin Ariel can actually order Michael and Raphael off of earth and keep them from starting the apocalypse?" Dean asked, interrupting Castiel as he translated the book. Castiel thought for a moment before he answered.

"Yes, Ariel can intervene in this battle, even Lucifer would have to listen to her." Cas confirmed looking over at Dean. Sam cleared his throat and motioned for Cas to continue in his translations. Sam had what had been stated typed up on his laptop and was waiting for Cas to continue. Bobby was sitting down jaw open as he processed what was being said and the Shield agents were trying to process what was going on as well as the new information given by the brothers. There was something else going on that they didn't know about. That would have to be fixed soon.

 ** _It is only when Ariel is defeated or laid to rest that the war of all wars may begin. With Ariel out of the way, no one will be able to stop the war from continuing on its path. The vessels of the first created Archangels will be found and the horsemen will be awakened._**

 ** _Ariel had fought in the battle of heaven, facing off with Lucifer as Hercules. In a battle that took days as all archangels were trained to be the top fighters and so the siblings were evenly matched, until Hercules lost footing from an attack from three demons from behind and Lucifer struck him from the heavens._**

"You mean to say that Hercules fell from the heavens…" Sky demanded, she was shushed by Coulson but she glowered at Castiel until he answered her.

"Yes, Hercules was defeated in a sense and had fallen from the heavens, losing his sword in the process. Everyone assumed that he had be slain since we lost all contact with him." Sky looked at him confused so Sam enlightened them to the Angel Radio.

"They can communicate through each other's Grace. Similar to wavelengths. We tested it out and a lot of times were we get what we assumed is bad reception or such is actually the angels communication interfering with the wavelengths that we use." Sky nodded her head, mouth slightly open as she took in the information given to her.

"The book no longer speaks of Ariel but of her other siblings." Cas stated, looking to see if they wanted him to continue, Dean shook his head no and Sam pulled the book from Cas's limp hold. Sky leaned further back in her seat, looking over at the other agents.

"I told my mom that she was a monster… when in reality she is a freaking angel."

"To be fear, she is one of the few who are not complete dicks." Dean offered. Sky looked at him as did the other agents. "Met Michael and Raphael and a few others, they are complete assholes. Want me and Sammy to agree to them wearing us so that they can continue the little fight between brothers." Coulson looked somewhat shocked and sick. Sammy and Bobby nodded their heads in agreement.

"We've been trying to find other means to keep them from doing so, but haven't come up with any luck. In a few days Dean, Bobby, Cas, and a few others and I were going to head in to see if we can't keep Lucifer from freeing Death." Sammy offered, getting smacked by Dean for his sharing. Coulson looked from one brother to the other.

"And how are you going to do that?" Natasha asked, stepping in as questioner since Coulson seemed dazed so did Barton. Sam shrugged his shoulder and blew some of his hair out of his face.

"No clue." Dean answered. "But I guess we have one way of stopping them, if we can locate Ariel we have a way of getting them to back off. So what have you nut jobs done to our cousin?"

"We did nothing that was painful to her, she took off after a slight misunderstanding." Natasha offered. Dean nodded his head in agreement but he didn't really believe it was a slight misunderstanding, since the kid sitting next to Agent Coulson seemed to be close to tears over it.

"Right, are you agents going to be staying for tea or heading back to report your findings?" Bobby grouched as he stood up and started replacing books back into their proper location. "After all we lot have a fun field day head of us in a couple of days and need to be prepared for it. So off you go." The agents let themselves out of the house, but not before Sky stole a copy of the translated version of the book.

Coulson looked dazed as the group stood around the conference table in the plane. Fitz and Simons were decoding the findings that they had been given from Sky. "Is it true, is Ariel Winchester and angel?" Fitz asked, looking at the data before his eyes.

"She isn't an angel, she is an archangel." Sky confirmed, pointing out something that they had overlooked. "It says here that there were sixteen archangels created, in twos like equal forces of each other. Azrael and Ariel were Death and Life. So if Michael and Raphael are here where are the other archangels then?" Sky asked looking over at Agent Coulson who had turned around to stare at her. Fitz nodded his head, but was still analyzing some of the data streaming in.

"Look here Sky, you said that the language written in the book was Enochian and you managed to get back a beautiful copy of a photo of a page from the book. I ran it through the database, there is only one other location that such writing was located." Fitz turned and looked at Coulson wide eyed. "It's where the sword that Hydra found is located at. Someone leaked the footage of the writings on along the walls and such and spoke that whoever touched the sword would have their eyes burnt out and would speak and write in a weird language that was never seen before."

"Do you think that Ariel would be heading to that location in order to retrieve her sword?" Natasha asked. Sky shook her head yes.

"I want someone to contact Stark Tower, ask the doctor if he knows what happened to Hercules' armor, and inform Director Fury on what we found. We have no time to waste, May plot a course to the locations being sent your way." Coulson ordered, the group nodded and started to head off. "Also get the other members of the Avengers on board, I think we might need two of them." Sky nodded and started off toward the communication area so that she can make the call.

Dean and Cas watched as the ship pulled up out of the fields behind Bobby's house. "You think they are heading somewhere important?" Dean asked. Behind him rose a man with long reddish blonde hair, golden green eyes, and a lean figure.

"Yes, they intercepted where my sword is being held." Hercules stated, cocking his head as he took in information being sent out by Sky.

"Are you willing to help us, cousin?" Dean asked, Hercules paused and turned to look at Dean.

"It was without a doubt the most prominent point of me remaining on Earth Dean. I am not ready to bow before any of my brothers. I hope it will be a long time before I do so." Hercules stated, staring warmly down at the younger man. Castiel turned and looked at his commanding officer. He could feel the grace of his garrison flow through him and found that he didn't mind being a part of the garrison that would remain earthbound. He turned to look at his brother who nodded in his direction.

 _"_ _Keep the idiots alive while I am gone, make sure they don't do anything stupid brother, and you must be weary of Lucifer. He will try to draw you away from the others, you cannot allow him to do so. Stick with them, even if it seems odd."_

 _"_ _I will."_

"I must be off then." Hercules stated, spreading his wings, Dean and Sam inhaled for this was the first time they had witnessed an angels wings before. Dean had seen a shadowy version of Castiel's wings, but hadn't been able to withstand the real vison of them. So both brothers were in awe at the strength the feathers seemed to hold.

"Don't get yourself killed ya idjit." Bobby snapped, coming out to eye the massive feathered wings and male before gruffly nodding his head.

"I know you secretly care for us Bobby." Hercules taunted back. Taking to the air to avoid Bobby's swipe with a broom. "I wouldn't dare die so far away from here, who else would collect my broken ass to patch it together."

"You said it humpty dumpty." Bobby snapped back and waved his broom in the air. The group watched as Hercules spun around and took off after the jet, before heading back in to wait on the other two members of the team.


	9. At Dawn Look to the East!

**Chapter Eight: At Dawn look to the East!**

 **Notes: Remember how I said I might add in the mutants, well I am adding them in. So Yay, what a twist…. Nephilims are popping up everywhere, and so is Crowley! A special thank you to my beta reader Daisy Rhine for proof reading my work. You are awesome Daisy Rhine, don't change.**

Sky was keeping an eye on the status report that had been sent to Fury and the scientists. A beep alerted the three in the labs that they had a reply back from them. "Fury wants us to keep a look out for Ariel, he thinks that she will make an attempt to get sword back. And guys, I think that Darcy and Jane Foster may have found where Ariel's armor is being held." Coulson turned to look at the younger woman.

"Where is?" Phil asked, watching as Sky put in some information in the computer to bring up a larger screen so that everyone could see it.

"It's at Xavier's School for mutants, apparently they did some studies and have concluded that Hercules was one of the first mutants to originate on earth. DNA is inconclusive to support this theory but it would seem that Hercules had several children who were killed in the flood, but those children had children and they had children and the angelic blood was diluted to almost a twentieth of what it had been in a Nephilim, some genetics ended up skipping a few generations but they always pop back up again." Sky paused and looked over at the other.

"This means that the mutants are the descendants of Nephilims that were killed in the first flood." Fitz stated, clarifying what Sky had been stating. Sky nodded, looking at the information being fed to them via the scientists at the Avenger's tower. "Does this mean that Ariel would try to take back her armor, she could end up harming innocent children if she decided they had fouled her in some way?" Fitz thought, going through the theories of what would piss off a being of power. "I mean they should not even be alive, if the Nephilim's were supposed to be dead." Fitz stated, he was starting to panic as he thought about the danger that the Xavier school would be in.

Natasha and the other avengers turned to look at them. Then they turned to look at Thor, who nodded his head in agreement. "I do not think that Hercules would harm them, as long as they stay away from her." Thor stated. He watched the hesitant looks on the groups face. "She is not one to harm innocents, when we came to arms she made sure that I and my brother were not over hurt when she defeated us. It was a humiliating blow at the time, but one I know understand to be uniquely hers." The group still looked unconvinced of Ariel's friendliness.

"You heard what the man stated from the recordings, Ariel is a weapon. She does as she is ordered and nothing else. She creates and destroys without a thought to it. Can you state with a certainty that Hercules or Ariel or what it is, will not harm a living soul?" Steve Rogers asked his friend. Thor looked at him, eyes pleading with him to understand his point of view, but finally he lowered his eyes.

"No, I cannot." Thor admitted.

"Right, so we need to send warning to this Xavier school, we need to be cautious if we run into her, and first and foremost we need to get that sword." Rogers stated, taking command of the entire group that was going to be coming in on the group. "Banner, be on the ready, we may need you." Bruce nodded his head, and went to take a seat once more at a chair. He was trying to keep calm after the last few days that had been happening. "Sky, you send an alert out to Charles Xavier, let him know that Hercules might be coming for his stuff." Rogers stated.

Sky saluted Captain American and turned toward her computer, and started typing up a notice to send to Charles Xavier to warn him that his school might be in danger. Just as she was finishing up her email, she heard May come onto the over-com. "We are coming up to landing point of our target. It doesn't look to have been attacked yet." Sky turned to start preparing for an invasion. She and several others were putting on heavy armored vests, and loading up armored gears. She had noticed that the site might have Warden there, and she shuddered to think how the interactions between them would go. Phil patted her on the shoulder as he passed, and the other members of their original team shared pitying looks with Sky. Yet, they all continued with their preparations.

Warden stood at the center of the base, he stared at the sword that the base had been originally built around. It pulsed slightly almost as if it was alive. Warden snorted at the thought, as his eyes traced the patterns of written text along the steel of the blade. He was entranced by it. The blade was a thing of beauty and it pulsed power, a whitish blue stem. He turned as several other official hydra agents entered into the room. They took notice of the sword, but paid it no other attention. The base was now used to house large quantities of weapons and men, even more valuable than a sword that is rumored to belong to Hercules. Warden pulled himself away from the viewing screen and pulled his suit down before he started over to the group. "Welcome gentlemen!" Warden began. He pointed to a screen with a device and activated it. "As of seventy two hours ago, we had one of the lead hydra heads declare Doctor Erskine a state of emergency and that he needed to be brought into custody. Can anyone of you tell me who this doctor is and why he is so important?" Warden asked, he turned to look at his new master, who nodded his head in approval.

"The man is the grandson of the doctor who invented the super soldier serum, some of our sleeper agents noted that the man had found his grandfather's notebook and he made note to one of them that he might have found the serums formula." One of the men stated, pulling out a disk and handing it to one of the men who had stepped forward to take it. The man placed it into a device and it started playing a visual of the doctor and his perusal of the journal that he was reading. Then the way the man had stopped dead and close the book, only to look around to see if anyone had been reading it behind his back.

Warden spared a glance at his master before looking at the group once more. "And how does this warrant a raid on the Avenger's tower and the loss of an entire limb of Hydra?" The group paused, some of them pulling nervously at their ties.

"Sir, we think that the doctor might have found the formula and therefore we were trying to take it from them, and the doctor. Our last attempt to make a super soldier failed." One of the men stated. He rose up and pointed at the sword. "It states that one of true strength will be able to wield that sword, can you imagine what could be done if one of ours did such a thing?" The man stated.

"What good is a sword when your enemies have guns?" One of the other members stated, it was apparent that everyone on board was at odds with each other. Warden saw his master rise up and walk into the light.

"Why need any weapons when you are one." The man stated, his accent noticeable as was his short stature. He had a few days old worth of dark stubble on his face, and dark eyes. "Men, what we have here is something that needs to be protected. That sword is capable of destroying planets. The power it wields could cut armies down, no matter what they have on their side." The man was dressed smartly in dark pin striped suit and a dark blood red tie. He turned and leaned against the table. "That is the power that hydra wants, and one we should focus on give it." The other members of the group nodded.

"You are absolutely right Crowley. We should focus on that, a soldier capable of wielding such a weapon is what we wanted." The first man stated, some of the others nodded their heads in reply.

"Well gentlemen I am glad we agree, so now we have to think of way to lure the doctor out and his little notebook with him. It would appear they have a better security system then we had planned on." Crowley stated, sitting back down and swirling his scotch in his hand. The men nodded, just as an alarm blared in the background. Crowley looked to Warden who nodded his head, the members all stood and hurried out the door to their evacuations plans. "Looks like we will have to speak at a later time." Crowley snarled, as he headed toward the computers to find out what in hell's name the alarms were going off for.

Hercules landed in an array of feathers, leaves, and dirt. He paused to take in the scent of the place. It reeked of demons. His nose scrunched up in a grimace of disgust as he started forward. Guns were shooting at him, but he didn't pause to take note of them. When two men charged him, he swiped out with his wings, knocking one over and cutting one across the stomach. His wings sliced through the heavy armor that they wore, they were both his shield and his weapons. His sword was just a part of him, just like his armor was. They were a part of a physical presence of his grace, and he wanted them back. He didn't pause as the doors screeched open as his grace tore into the metal, didn't slow down when one of the agents smashed a metal pipe along his back. He did pause as the stench of demon increased as he neared his sword.

He slowed in took stock of what was happening around him. His brother's had always warned him that he had a sense of rushing into things without really looking at the whole picture. His grace spread out like a blanket or limbs, sweeping across the darkness of the room that he found himself in. He leaped up as the ground filled with toxic gas, wings swiftly dispelling the air and dispersing the gas into other areas so it wasn't as toxic as it would be accumulating in one area. He wasn't effected by the toxic gases but the humans in the room were. Women and children were all crowded together, frightened eyes starring in terror at Hercules. His eyes widened as he realized he had walked into a trap.

Hydra agents swarmed the top of the caged area, where the hostages were being held. Their weapons pointed into the cage itself. Warden followed behind them. Starring down at the giant of a man that stood amongst the women and children. "Welcome, my friend." Warden began. Only to have the giant stare at him with such cold harsh eyes. Warden felt as if the man was gazing into his very soul.

"He is!" Crowley stated, stepping onto the pathway and staring down at the archangel. "I was expecting a weaker angel then you, I am afraid I am completely outmatched by your strength." Crowley started. Only for the giant to flick him off. Crowley looked startled.

"You knew before anyone here who's sword that is, Crowley. The big question is, what do you want? That you would hold it hostage and play a game of cat and mouse with a being that was capable of destroying you?" Hercules asked, spreading his wings to cover over the humans that had herded toward him, when the other had called him angel.

"My, my, you do not deal with the little things do you Ariel? If only all of your siblings could get down to the point instead of talking in riddles." Crowley stated, leaning over the railing to look down at the other. "I want you to stop Lucifer." Crowley pointed out. "You see, I was in charge when your big brother was locked up, and I really don't want to be killed just yet."

"You were in charge, more like you were planning to be in charge after you got rid of the others who were planning to have Lucifer freed. It isn't my fault that Lucy is out, maybe you should stop him on your own." Hercules stated, shrugging his shoulders. Crowley snarled at him and pulled up.

"I would, if I had your abilities, but I don't. I will not beg for your aid, but I will do something far worse." Crowley threatened. Warden and the other agents were staring between the two men, they were trying to catch up on what was happening. Crowley pulled a device from his pocket and hit it. A heavy net fell down on the people in the cage, the weights pulling Hercules off his feet. The wire sliced through the delicate flesh of human tissue. The women and children screamed as some of them were cut. The coward underneath the protective veil that the wings offered them. "You are now mine, trapped in a netting and cage of my design I will have your grace, even if I have to pull it out of your cold dead body." Crowley snarled out.

Hercules struggled to keep upright as the weights pulled him down onto his knees, the innocent souls beneath his wings screamed as the space became smaller and some of them were sliced by the wires of the netting. He struggled to widen his wings out, to give them as much room as possible to keep them safe. A young woman was huddled just beneath his wing pressed against his side. Her hands were covered in blood, his blood. She pressed her hands hard against the man's shoulder trying to stop the flow of blood as the netting dug deeper into his flesh, he didn't make a sound of pain. Eyes dead set and determined, he pulled his knees underneath him and stated pushing up. Using his wings to lift the weights of the netting.

Crowley watched the struggle for a few minutes before turning to leave. Warden stared at the scene, longer before another alarm started blarring in the distance. He turned and pulled the small video screen out of a pouch near his side and watched as Shield agents and Avengers rushed the compound. He turned to look down at the man once more and then left. He had a job to do.

Hercules managed to rise back to his full height, and even lifted the netting off the women and children. Wings arched up pulling the netting off the group. He staggered back, and collapsed. The netting was coated in holy oil, and ruins that were designed to weaken an angel. A lesser angel would have collapsed beneath the weight, but as Crowley stated he wasn't fully prepared for an archangel. They were a different level all together. Two of the women came to him, trying to pull the netting off the wings. They cut up their hands up until Hercules reached over and stopped them. They cried out in frustration as the man struggled to his feet, and started to slowly move toward one of the openings. The woman aided as best they could, supporting him and lifting the weights up to lessen the burden.

The doors held steady for a few moments as Hercules pried them open, but then they gave with a groaning screech of metal. The men that had been ordered to watch the scene had been pulled back to aid in the defense of the compound. So there was no one there to oppose them. The group slowly made it to a safe exit, but Hercules stopped as the women and children started to leave. The two women who aided him stopped and turned to look back at him, they motioned him to come. Yet, he shook his head, turning to head back into the compound. The women stared at each other before they followed him. They grabbed whatever they could to help defend the man. Watching as he stumbled underneath the weight of the net, but continued on his way toward a path only he knew. The red lights flashing overhead was a massive distraction.


	10. And the Black Plot Thickens

**Chapter Nine: And the Black Plot Thickens**

 **Notes: So the next couple of chapters will be including the path of mixing the supernatural world in with the marvel. I may have a couple of weeks where the chapters won't be updated, but I will try to make them at least monthly updates. Thank you for reading.**

They turned a corner and almost got hit by a flying shield. Hercules caught it with one hand, head turned in another direction. The two women braced themselves against him to keep him up. More wounds had appeared doing the walk and he was leaving a bloody trail behind them. Steve Rogers stared, he couldn't help it. The amount of damage that the other had sustained would have brought anyone else to the ground. Yet, this man while heavily injured and entrapped by the netting continued on. Rogers started toward the three, looking at the women before shifting his gaze back to the man. "Do you know who I am?" Rogers asked, keeping his hands where the other could see him. Behind the other male, just entering into the corridor, Bucky paused to take in the situation. Rogers eased a little closer and was promptly struck by a metal bar from one of the women. She spoke in a language that Rogers couldn't understand, he squinted at her as she waved her metal bar around threateningly.

"She wants you to back up, you are not someone that they trust just yet." The giant spoke, eyes staring hard at Rogers. "I wouldn't advise a tackle from the back Mr. Barnes." Hercules continued, turning his head slightly, his weighted down wings shifted, the tips carving into the stone beneath their feet. "I might be pinned down in a way, but I am far from weak." He turned back down the hallway and started moving his feet once more. The women keeping an eye on the two men that were now following them a few feet behind. Rogers still had his hands up because Hercules seemed to still have ahold of Roger's shield.

"I can understand why you are here, but who are the women?" Rogers asked, keeping an eye out for more hydra.

"Hostages that were used in an attempt to stop me." Hercules stated, pausing in front of one door, the doors started to groan as Hercules pressed upon them, his hands prying them open manually instead of using grace. It was taking a lot of grace to keep standing underneath the heavy weight of the netting. If he was able to he would have gone into his true form, but that would have harmed everyone around him. He heard Steve Rogers' com the rest of the group, letting them know that he had found Ariel…eeeer Hercules and was now following him through the compound. Hercules had two civilians with him, so he needed back up to help protect them and that Hercules was injured. Hercules turned and starred at him until Rogers stepped back a little. Hercules had dropped the shield when he had to pry the doors open, but one of the women had grabbed it and was now holding it up as best she could, considering the weight of the shield was far more then she was counting on. Bullets started flying and Rogers cursed underneath his breath, but Hercules unfurled his wings wrapping it around the two women, pulling them up against his body. More blood sprayed the floor as the netting sliced even deeper into his flesh. Hercules stepped forward, but his knees buckled as one of the men fired a rocket at him. The rocket exploded on in pact, forcing Hercules down the women let loose cries of surprise as the wings lifted them up and pulled them out of the way. They released the two women in a hurl which both Bucky and Rogers caught them as they were sent flying out of the way.

"WE NEED BACK UP, NOW. WE ARE TAKING HEAVY FIRE. HERCULES JUST TOOK A ROCKET TO THE CHEST. "Rogers yelled into the com, setting the woman he had caught down and pulling the shield from her hands. She cried out as she saw the state that Hercules was in, but didn't try to run to him, as Bucky had grabbed ahold of her arm to prevent her from doing so. She smacked him in the chest as did the other woman, but they couldn't get free of him.

A large hole had appeared in Hercules chest and blood poured from the wound. He ground beneath the weight of the netting, but slowly rose back up onto his feet. Crowley stood on the catwalk above staring down at Hercules. "You are a lot harder to take down then I thought you would be. Ariel! You know when Lucifer talked about you he stated you were weak and easily pushed over, but I think he has it wrong. I think your older brothers are afraid of what you are capable of. I need your power to stop him, I do not want to be killed." Crowley shouted, he waved for Warden to fire another rocket at the giant. "These rockets were created from other angel's swords, as was that net, it was a brilliant idea on one of my underling's part." The rocket started toward Hercules, but stopped part way, the metal whining as it started to crunch up into a small ball. Crowley backed away from the railing as it heated up and the lights started to spark and flicker with the amount of grace flowing around the area. Hydra agents hesitated before they open fire upon the giant. The bullets stopped in midair and crunched inward as if they hit an invisible barrier.

Hercules lifted his head, eyes glowing blue as he locked eyes with Crowley. "I did not bow to Lucifer, so what makes you think I will bow to you?" He started forward toward where the sword was vibrating with energy that crackled and popped. Rain was falling inside the building as clouds built up in angry grey matter.

"What is happening?" Iron man stated on the Comm. "There is a huge storm out here, with several huge tornados ripping apart the compound. Guys I think you better hurry up." The ground started to shake as vines broke through the concrete of the building and started growing upwards. Steve turned and made a motion so that Bucky could evacuate the civilians. The women struggled with Bucky all the way out of sight. Just as he turned around the rest of the group joined them. Sky was staring in awe at the giant.

"How tall do you think he is?" Sky asked, then she saw Warden. Her shoulders squared and she tried not to show any form of fear toward her ex-boyfriend. Warden had seen her too, and was now staring at her. Hercules shifted his weight, wings flinging open and the netting which had been dragging him and slicing into him shredded underneath the strength of the archangel. More wings appeared along his arms and legs and wrist and skull, until he was multi-winged with razor sharp blades. That glowed with grace, Crowley backed farther away from the railing as the vines wrapped around the metal bars and supports of the catwalk and started to pull on them. The metal groaned and shrieked as the bolts gave way and the steel crumbled beneath the force of nature.

The sword which had sat silent for centuries jerked in its slumber as it brightened in color. Warden had enough time to drop to the floor on his belly as the blade sped from its placement in the building and slammed into the archangel's outstretched hand. "I am the planet on which you fight on, soil in which your blood is spilt upon. How do you expect to kill me when it would mean the death of all?" Hercules rose up wings spreading wide. "I am the beginning of the end." The blade swished in the air with a musical note and then pierced downward. The catwalk and part of the building split in two and one side crumbled downward. Crowley slide against the far wall, holding his hands out, with fingers spread. There was a sound of feathers flapping and Castiel was beside Hercules. Small in comparison to the giant, Castiel had his wings out. As black as coal compared to Hercules golden red wings.

"I didn't realize how powerful they were." Crowley stated, looking at Castiel. Natasha was staring at Castiel, remembering how he had lifted her up without any problems. Her mouth was slightly open in shock as was Sky's mouth.

"Wait, he is an angel too?" Sky asked. Castiel turned slightly to look at them over his shoulder a silent glower, but it was effective.

"I thought you realized how powerful they were, if Lucifer is powerful, then why wouldn't his siblings who share his rank not be as powerful as him?" Castiel asked, his voice gruff and gravely as usual. Crowley shuddered looking over at Hercules and his grace pouring off of him. Crowley was pinned down, his demonic energy being burned by the energy that the archangel was giving off.

"I don't understand, I had it all planned out. How is he so powerful? That is a similar cage to the one he was in before… the same ruins… What went wrong?" Crowley asked.

"I've grown stronger in my sleep and the years that I have been free. Those ruins will no longer hold me any longer." Hercules stated. He started forward toward where the vines had wrapped up hydra agents. He then turned to look at all the avengers and shield agents that had piled up behind them, watching the show as it would seem. "Do I need to answer any more questions?" Hercules asked. Tony Stark looked around at all the damage done.

"So you are the one we have to thank for all the destruction that is caused by nature." Tony pointed out. Hercules stared at him and Stark raised his hands in surrender. Thor stepped forward and held out his arm.

"It has been awhile my friend. I am glad to see you alive." Thor asked, Hercules grasped the offered arm with his own. His large hand dwarfing Thor's own. Stark snorted and pointed it out to everyone, which earned him several sharp looks. Coulson also edged forward until he stood beside Thor.

"We do have some things we need to discuss and clarify, I can promise we will do so without placing you into a cage." Coulson promised. Looking at the massive wings which were now resting along Hercules back. The other wings had vanished after the show of power, back into the void to hide within Hercules grace, which was once more coiled tightly close to his body. Castiel looked to his older sibling.

"It is completely your choice brother, whether you go with them or not." Castiel stated, he watched the group with narrowed eyes. Yet he knew better then to get in the way of an archangel.

"Don't we have a job already lined up for us?" Hercules asked, looking down at Cas. Castiel nodded his head.

"Lucifer is trying to bring back the four horsemen." Coulson looked back and forth between the two men. "I believe that you will be able to answer their questions and then come to help us." Castile stated after a long pause between the two. Hercules arched a brow, but it was Sky who spoke up.

"We could lend a hand with his group until you are done, can't we Phil?" Sky looked toward Phil and the other Shield agents. May arched a brow at her and Phil looked just as surprised by Sky's idea.

"We don't know what is going on or who we will be facing." May stated back, pointing a finger at Hercules. "He, She, It is a prime example of that. Did you not notice how powerful it is?" Hercules arched his wings up over his head and Castiel even looked affronted with the slight against them.

"We are not its, we are angels of the lord." Castiel rasped as he started forward to them. May stood her ground, but it was an order in Enochian that made Castiel stop. May looked toward Hercules who was staring at Castiel. Castiel bowed his head in submission to his older brother's order. "As you wish my general." Castiel stated.

"Wait, you are underneath him?" Sky asked, pointing at Hercules. She had gotten closer to her adoptive parent, but she jumped when Hercules turned his attention on her.

"Yes, since I abandoned the idea that the apocalypse needs to start and joined the humans that are trying to keep the supernatural world from entering too far into this one including the demon realm of hell, I have been switched in garrison to Ariel's company of Earth bound angels. I am one of hundreds that dwell here and on other planets." Castiel explained, head cocked in thought. Sky looked up at Hercules before she cautiously stepped closer. She noticed that the blood was still coming off of him, and the wound to his chest was still open.

"Maybe the first step is to patch him up." Sky stated, motioning to the wounds. The two women from before came running back in, one was still holding a broken pipe. They threw themselves at the giant. Wrapping their arms around his waist and hugging him. They were also speaking in their foreign language, and tears were falling from their eyes. Bucky came running back in with Bruce Banner.

"Sorry, they surprised me." Bucky stated. He had a beginning of a bruise forming upside his head. Rogers looked from him to the two women.

"What are they saying?" Rogers asked.

"They are thanking their angel for the sacrifice he had made in protecting them from the demon. Apparently the group that Crowley had captured was special in the way that they are able to see us in our true forms even when hidden inside a vessel of flesh." Castiel cocked his head and looked out toward where the village would lay in the forest.

"The language doesn't sound like German?" Rogers stated.

"It's not, it is a mixture of enochian and other languages thrown in, including German." Castiel stated, watching the scene. Hercules answered the two women back, pushing them slightly so they stood away from him. The women nodded before they turned and spoke to the others. Rogers looked at the two angels for a reply.

"They wish us to come and rest at their village before returning to our own." Hercules stated, the women turned and tugged at his hands like eager children. "They wish to thank all of us for their rescue." Stark arched an eyebrow.

"Well if they wanted to thank us all they had to do was…" The two women looked at him, before turning toward Rogers. One of the women broke away from Hercules to tug at Rogers' hand.

"Looks like we are going to their village team." Rogers stated, as he allowed the woman to drag him forward. Bruce looked worried about the idea of so many people wishing to thank them for a job that was only them doing what needed to be done. Bruce turned and started out, but was stopped by a large hand landing on his shoulder.

"In their cultures it is very rude for an honored warrior to not appear at his own party." Hercules spoke, his hand squeezing gently on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce was surprised, his inner monster was quiet. He felt warm all over from both his monster and himself. No one had ever overlooked the hulk to understand him, but here was a being capable of doing both. Hercules looked down at him. "You are not a monster, you are a man blessed with the bloodline of the angels." He paused in thought before speaking even more softly as they all moved out of the compound. "For that I am sorry. I would not wish this on anyone." Bruce looked stunned at the announcement, but quickly shook it off as the woman beside them spoke to him. Natasha appeared on his other side, eyeing Castiel as he brought up the rear.

"How much do you trust your subordiant?" Natasha asked Hercules.

"He is my younger brother, he cannot hide anything from me, as his general and Archangel I give them the power that they need to thrive. Otherwise, Castiel would be cut off from the heavens, and Bobby wouldn't be able to walk." Natasha's eyes widened. "We are all connected to each other, the Archangel's are the ones who keeps the lower ranking angel's in line. It is Lucifer's garrison that fell with him. My Garrison remains on the planets and the other archangel's garrisons remain where their archangel is. That has been the way of the heaven's since it first was created." Natasha nodded her head and fell silent. Bruce was listening to this information as well. It brought up more questions, then it had answered but he would wait until after the party to ask them.


	11. Hercules is reintroduced to Fury

**Chapter Ten: Hercules is reintroduce to Fury**

 **Notes: Hydra hasn't given up that easily, Crowley will try again. Oh, and Hercules will be switching genders again.**

The women and children raced ahead and around the group as they were lead into the village. Ruins were etched into the walls of stone of the cave that housed the entrance of the village, inside the cave opened up and the ceiling was gone. "What is this place?" Coulson asked, looking over at the giant of a man. Hercules looked around the area before he answered.

"This was where angels would come to interact with the humans, before they were banned from being seen or having relations with others. This is where the Nephilims would be born and raised, but those days are long gone, and these are the people who have taken up residence in place of the angels." Sky looked over at Hercules.

"You mean to say that the stories in the bible are true?" Sky asked.

"To some extent, yes!" Castiel stated, "Yet in other ways no, angels are seen in different views, we have a form that can burn out eyes if seen without a vessel. Only Ariel is capable of having a form that she can build to hold her true form. We can be seen only by a select few in our true forms." Castiel continued, his gruff voice was echoing off of the rocks of the walls that surrounded them. Hercules looked over as Natasha and Banner were dragged over to an event that was going on. Both Castiel and Hercules watched as the two were talked into the ceremony that was taking place. Hercules chuckled as the two came stumbling over to them.

"What was that ceremony?" Natasha asked. Hercules looked back over to the ceremony still taking place.

"It is a wedding ceremony!" Hercules answered back, laughing at the look Natasha and Banner gave to each other. "Do not worry, this tribe is not known to the world, so the wedding is not legal or withstanding in the eyes of the world, but to heaven it is legal." Banner choked on his spit as he whipped his head back around to look at Hercules. He smiled down at Bruce in amusement.

"You think you are so funny?" Bruce gripped as he moved away. Hercules laughed out loud as the man moved to join Tony in his group surrounded by children. Sky came over to lean against the wall that Hercules was standing by, and women were coming to him with steaming bowls and cloths to help wash his wounds and bandage them up.

"You don't have to stand by me kiddo." Hercules stated, as he held still for the women who were cleansing the wounds and bandaging them. Sky started, looking up at the man.

"I know, but I wanted to get to know you… well I guess I already know you, but what I meant is…" Sky paused struggling to come up with the best wording for stating how she felt about her adoptive parent.

Hercules stopped her with a raised hand, the women having finished what they were doing backed away as Hercules turned toward Sky. "I understand how you feel Daisy, you don't have to speak a word. It comes with being me." He holds open his arms and waited, giving Sky the opportunity to turn away from him. Sky watched him as she thought about what had happened to her during the times that she had been with Shield. She flung herself at the man wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his stomach.

"I don't know if I can fully understand your stance in all of this, but I am willing to give you a chance. I know now I should have done so at the beginning and not turned away from you. You were just protecting us and I was being blinded by my ideals again." Sky said between tears. Castiel was silent as he came to a stop beside the two, but after a few more moments he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Hercules we need to get moving, Dean and Sam cannot wait any longer." Hercules turned to look at Castiel before nodding his head.

"Grab the rest of the group, we need to depart quickly." Hercules agreed, Sky nodded, wiping her face on her sleeves before following after Castiel to help tell the others it was time to leave.

Sky went with Hercules and the avengers as the other members of her group opted to join with Coulson and Castiel with the other hunters. Sky and the others still didn't fully understand what the hunter's jobs were, but they knew that what they were doing had been approved by someone up above them. Coulson had muttered it was too far above his pay grade to understand them, and Sky would have to agree with him. Sky watched as the two planes separated and went in two different directions. "Don't worry child, we will be joining them soon." Hercules assured Sky as he too watched the group go off in the other way. "Besides, Castiel isn't without his own powers. I would say it would be different if he had stayed within Michael's garrison, but he decided against it. We just have to help them when we can." Sky lifted her gaze to Hercules.

"Michael is real?" Steve and the others also looked at Hercules.

"Yes, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and a lot more are real." Hercules stated, looking over at the group. He watched as Stark was trying to process the thought.

"No, that is not possible!" Tony stated, pointing a finger at Hercules. Hercules in retaliation unfolded his wings, they glowed in an unearthly color. "No, if that was true! Then why didn't you interfere in any of our problems. One word or showing of you guys, especially Michael and the world would be in a different way instead of constantly at war with ourselves." Tony shouted, pointing a finger at Hercules once more.

"Do you think that we were created to sit upon your shoulders? We were created before you, in order to watch over you and the millions of other life forces out there. Humans are not the only ones that were gifted life by the Father. We are but a few in comparison to the trillions of you. We are powerful but even we have problems keeping up with the load. And we are not how the bible depicts us, we are more dangerous than you could ever imagine." Hercules warned, his eyes starting to glow a vibrant blue, but they dimmed as Hill called out that they were nearing the tower. Hercules turned away to look out the window. Sky watched as Hercules turned away, his wings folding up and vanishing once more. She had found the footage of him inside the cage with the woman when they had been searching for him. The scene of Warden and the other staring down into the frightening faces of the women as Hercules struggles to keep the weight of the netting from slicing into them. Tony hadn't made a smart ass comment about that as he was along with everyone else trying to keep sane from the emotions that were running rampant in them. Now it would seem that Tony was getting into the angry stages of his view on angels, more so since he lost his parents and the angels did nothing.

The jet landed on one of the parking spaces as the group got ready to depart to meet up with Fury. Sky and the others kept a close eye on Hercules as he stepped off the jet. He had to duck his head to avoid hitting it on the door entrances. Tony made no mention of it, but the security that were watching them were staring opened mouthed at the man as he moved through the hallways. Darcy and Jane came running out of the elevators along with Fitz and Simmons both stopped and were staring as well. "That is Ariel?" Darcy asked. Sky nodded her head yes.

"It takes a little getting used to." Bruce agreed, as he watched the giant walk toward the office that Fury had commandeered as his own. Fury had been expecting them ever since he got the confirmation from Hill that they had been successful in retrieving Ariel. Although, he wasn't expecting the giant male that had been featured in the security camera footage from all those years ago to enter into the room. His head ducking low as he stepped through the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fury asked, looking over the man, who stood in cut up jeans and t-shirt. The giant also had bandages on, but he was already taking them off himself as he didn't really need them. The wounds were already gone, had been gone but he had allowed the women to work because it soothed their minds to know they helped him in some way. He looked over his shirt and pants but figured he wouldn't have time to change it. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clinton, Natasha, and Thor followed him in. Luckily the room was a lot bigger than other normal offices. Hercules stood awkwardly for a moments before sitting down. "What is the fucking hell is going on here?" Fury demanded once more as he looked around at the group that had entered into the office.

"You called to speak with me once more. Did you not?" Hercules answered as he gazed at Fury.

"Yes, but do you need all these people following you." Fury demanded back, Hercules looked back at the group that were now spanning around the seat behind him.

"I believe they are here for your protection, not mine." Hercules stated, and Tony snorted underneath his breath as Fury glared at the other man.

"What happened to your other form?" Fury demanded, he would feel more comfortable with Ariel then he would with this giant, but he wouldn't admit this to the man. Behind the group the door opened once more to admit the doctor that had first brought the man to light. He stepped in to see what the other scientists were doing here.

His mouth dropped at the sight of Hercules, "You are alive." The man stated, and Sky looked at him shocked. It was Fitz who broke the news to him.

"That is Ariel! She is Hercules, and has always been him." Fitz stated, he nodded to the giant who had turned to look at them. The scientist nodded, opened his mouth to ask a question and then promptly fainted. Hercules looked down at the man on the floor, but turned his attention back to the other man.

"Would you prefer me in my other form?" Hercules asked. The others looked at Fury for an answer but Hercules glowed faintly before it increased in brightness causing the others to have to shield their eyes and look away from him. When the lights died and the area was back to normal, Ariel sat in the spot that Hercules was sitting in moments ago, her shirt and jeans still as cut up as before. Her bra was now visible underneath the sliced up shirt. "Is this better?" Ariel asked, leaning back in the chair. Fury looked her over, before looking away.

"It will do for now. What happened to your clothes?" Fury demanded next.

"I decided to get them stylized, I heard it's the new look." Ariel deadpanned, Tony giggled madly before he was quiet. Fury glared at Tony before looking back at Ariel. "I had a run in while retrieving my sword from Hydra." Ariel stated. She looked down at the wreck of her clothes before back up at Fury. "I didn't have time to change into anything else, finding clothes to fit my frames are hard enough. I also have other places I need to be. I need to help stop, one of my brothers and also get my armor from the Xavier mansion." Fury looked harder at her.

"What do you mean you need to help stop one of your brothers? I thought you were the good guys?" Fury snapped back.

"Only to a certain degree we are, we work following the orders of the Father, not man. And it's Lucifer who is the one I need to stop, well Lucy and Michael." Ariel stated, looking down at one of her hands. Sky looked between the two that were conversing, she noticed that Ariel was allowing Fury to feel like he was the dominant person in the room, but she noticed that Ariel was on guard. She kept one hand on her sword hilt at all times, even when she was relaxing back against the seats.

"Care to explain further." Fury demanded. Ariel cocked her head to the side and then shook it.

"Nope." She stated, making sure to pop the P. "I don't really have time for it. Have Phil or Sky send you the information they got off of Dean and Sam, I am sure that they were going to do so anyways along with anything else they got." Ariel commented. She leaned back into the chair as Sky jerked forward into the conversation.

"How did you know we went there?" Sky asked as she looked over at Ariel.

"I was there, you just couldn't see me. Sorry, Natasha about Castiel, he is very protective over Dean. I mean I would be too if I had to go through hell to save him and then spend a week putting his body back together." Ariel commented. Natasha nodded her head, but she didn't really understand what the other woman was talking about. "I do mean hell, and not figuratively either." Ariel assured the other woman, who was staring at her shocked. "Yes, I can actually understand what you are thinking of, and feel. It is a gift that all angels possess." Ariel assured Natasha and everyone. She looked back to Fury and cocked her again. "Since we are going to be getting nowhere with this discussion, I will be going now. You can send this group with me or not, I don't care. But from your face, you will be. Don't worry Fury, I won't break myself just yet." Ariel stated, rising up onto her feet and heading to the door. Stepping over the scientist still out cold on the floor. The others watched as Sky, and the Avengers followed behind her. Natasha waited until they had gotten back onto the jet before asking the question.

"Did you know that Steve and Bruce were genetically yours when you first arrived to the Tower?" Ariel looked over at the red head.

"Yes, I knew the moment that they had been created. I have a connection to them." Steve paused and looked at Ariel as did Bucky and Bruce. "It is hard to understand from your perspective, but from mine I have to contend with knowing that even without meaning to I broke the rule once again." Ariel looked out toward the sky.

"What rule?" Clint asked, his position beside Natasha made it easier to see the others also looking confused.

"I sired Nephilims again." Ariel explained, "The first group of Nephilims were destroyed after they tried to destroy mankind, and it was ruled then that Angels were to never again mix with the other races."

"You mean to say that the flood happened?" Sky called.

"Yes, it did, the bible and other books hold some truths within it." Sky nodded her head at the answer before they fell quiet.

"Where are we heading?" Maria Hill called back. Ariel wrote down the towns name and handed it to Hill. Hill looked back at her and looked at the paper. "Are you sure?" Ariel nodded and tapped the side of her head.

"Castiel and I are connected, we don't use or need things like phones or computers to communicate."

"Interesting!" Tony stated. Yet he didn't elaborate on his thoughts. The jet fell silent as they waited for their next stop.


	12. Death Wakes Up

**Chapter Eleven: Death Wakes Up**

 **Notes: A big thanks to my Beta Reader Daisy Rhine, if you want some more interesting reading you should check out their stories. I can never really tell which one is my favorite. So you will have to decide for yourself. They have a lot to choose from and all of them are awesome. Thank you for reading. I am surprised how this story is turning out.**

The jet landed on the outskirts of the village, Maria Hill started to get up to leave, but Ariel turned to look at her and shook her head. "We may need a fast way to escape from here." The others looked at her funny, but she kept moving toward the exit of the jet. "While I can carry a few of you to safety, I will not be able to carry all of you." The doors lowered and Ariel was the first out, looking around the area she noticed all the reapers right away. Growling low, she moved toward where they were all looking at. "Okay, everyone I want you to go find the other group that got here, I believe they need help."

Ariel started toward the building, but was pulled to a stop by Ironman as he grabbed one of her arms. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I am going to try to stop Lucifer, and get Castiel out of trouble… Again." She pulled away from him and pulled her sword out from the sheath that she had wrapped it in, it wasn't the actual sheath as that was also with her armor. She would have to retrieve that at a later time, for now she had Lucifer to face off with. She turned back to look as the group managed to disappear in the seemingly ghost town.

Dean and Sam watched as the jet landed not too far from where they had been heading, the door lowered down and out stepped some of the people that they had met before along with Castiel. "They are the reason you left us?" Dean asked as he watched as the Shield agents made up rows in military formation. He looked at Castiel for an explanation.

"They are going to help us, Dean." Castiel explained as he moved along the rows, checking weapons and such things. Everyone watched him.

"Wait, since when do you know anything about weapons?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel.

"I am a seraphim, Dean. My knowledge in weapons spreads across the universe, I am a soldier. Ariel is my commanding officer she knows far more than I do." Castiel explained, propping the rifle that Coulson had up in his arms and then crushing it in his hands to prove his point. Everyone took a step back, when he turned to address them. "We are going to be facing off with Lucifer also known as the Morningstar. He is in a human vessel, like angels he has to gain permission in order to enter a human vessel. It is only planet bound angels that hold any power over the planet. Ariel is powerful enough that she holds sway over the universe." Castiel pointed out, "Whatever knowledge she has she gives to us, and we relay it to others. As you stated before angel radio is always up and running." Dean nodded his head and turned to look at Sam and the two women that had joined them. Jo and Ellen Harvelle stood waiting for them. Dean, Sam, and Bobby had warned the two women that the people who might come to aid them were supernatural beings, but none of them were expecting Shield agents to also be attending the party.

"Dean, Sam, nobody told me that you knew shield agents or that they owed you anything?" Ellen stated, lifting her shotgun up onto her shoulder. She was about to say some more but a howl tore through the air. Causing everyone to go on alert.

"What was that?" Coulson asked, shifting his gaze around the town.

"Hellhounds!" Jo stated, shifting closer to her mom as she also swept the area around them. Her gun aimed but unsure what she was looking for.

"What do they look like?" Coulson asked, wanting to know what he and his men would be dealing with.

"Don't know, they are invisible to humans." Jo answered again. "We can't really fight them hand to hand, we need to retreat." Jo stated, looking to Sam and Dean. Dean nodded, and the large group started toward the grocery store in the small town. Phil looked around as two of his men barred the door so that the Hellhounds would have a harder time getting in. Castiel was standing outside still, watching the area around them, he seemed to be rooted to the spot as he looked at seemingly empty space in the center of the street.

"What is he doing?" Phil asked, and the others couldn't really answer him because they didn't know what he was doing either. The sound of claws scraping against pavement alerted the group that the hellhounds had found their location. "Okay, any advice on how to take these things down?"

"Just try not to shoot each other, and holy fire." Was Dean's response as he pulled his shotgun up higher, looking to see if he needed to aim at the door or a side wall. Jo was about to say something else when a yelp and a thud caused the entire group to whirl around and face Castiel. Blood graced his blade and his wings were unfurled and out in plain sight.

"I thought you couldn't show us your wings?" Dean started, but Castiel held his hand up for Dean to be quiet and Dean shut his mouth right away. There were scrapes of claws and the glass doors of the entrance shatter as another hellhound leaped through it. Castiel threw his blade and the sound of a body hitting the floor and smearing blood across it allowed the group to realize that Castiel was very good at hitting his target.

"When in true form my wings will burn the eyes out of anyone who is not special enough to see them, but in human form I can manifest them into the living world only after my host has been sent to heaven." Castiel explain, Dean winced. Remembering when Raphael destroyed Castiel when Sam had opened the gates to free Lucifer. Sam also winced as well.

"Wait, does that mean that Ariel's host is also gone?" Sam asked, Castiel shook his head.

"Ariel is the only angel that doesn't need a host, since the planets were made using her own grace, she remains amongst them instead of in heaven. Those are her true forms on earth, in heaven she is far more beautiful." Castiel explained, pulling his blade out of the hellhound and wiping it off on his coat. Dean and Sam nodded, not even trying to understand what was just said to them. Another sound of glass breaking allowed the group to get back to focusing in on what is going on around them.

"Where did you get off to?" Dean asked.

"There are reapers all over, but Ariel told me to stay with you and not to fight Lucifer alone." Castiel stated, shifting his gaze to look around them. "We should head out toward their, bottle neck them and force them to come in a few at a time." He motioned toward the hallway leading to a metal freezer that was no longer working but being used as an extra storage closet. Dean and Sam looked toward the area and nodded, Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"You're the expert on this part not me." Phil told the other four humans when they looked to him to see his ideas. "Honestly, I think this is above my paygrade."

"That is exactly what we always say." Dean grumbled, but then motioned the group to follow him. Once they were inside they spread sat across the border and posted holy items along it to help keep the hounds or demons out. "How long do you think Ariel is going to take?" Dean asked Castiel as he motioned to the sound of banging on the other side of the metal doors.

"She shouldn't be long now." Castiel stated, he was standing in front of the group but shot rang out as a growling howl in the ventilation system caused the group to look up. They shifted their gaze toward Phil who was holding his weapon up at the ventilation system as black blood oozed out of it. Phil lowered his weapon and met the stares of the others evenly. Dean shot him a shit eating grin and saluted him. Phil nodded his head in reply to that.

Ariel stepped cautiously into the area where Lucifer was waiting. Her steps cautious as she approached his back, her sword sliding smoothing into her hands. She stopped in the doorway, sensing a trap being played, she looked at the floor noticing the circle etched out in oil. "Your trap was laid for a weaker angel?" Ariel questioned as took in the placement of the trap. Lucifer's back went ridged as her voice carried over the short distance of the room. He turned to look at her.

"Yes, I was expecting Castiel!" Lucifer pointed out, his gaze switching over to Meg's own as she inched her way toward the taller woman. Ariel flicked a wrist and sent Meg blasting out the window.

"Do you honestly believe that I would allow you to proceed with this plan?" Ariel stated, taking a step into the room but avoiding the circle of oil.

"You are supposed to be dead."

"Well, for a few centuries I thought the same." Ariel pointed out. Lucifer stepped away from the window.

"I am sure of it, you must be a lot harder to kill then I had assumed you would be. I will just have to try harder next time." Lucifer promised, pulling out his own weapon to face off with Ariel. They stood facing each other in seemingly a standoff. Yet, before either could blink Ariel had moved forward. Blade slicing a thin line of blood down Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer hissed and jerked away as the first contact of steel met his flesh. "You have grown, little sister." Was his statement, as he brushed two fingers across the wound and brought the bloody digits to his mouth. "But you are still too weak compared to me." Lucifer finished his tirade with a jagged slash across Ariel's side, drawing blood in a dark path of red on her shirt. It was Ariel's turn to hiss as she pulled away and swung in a graceful thrust as steel and steel met. They circled one another trying to give muscle to push the other into the circle of oil. Neither moved.

Sky glanced at the direction that her adopted mom took then over at where the avengers were heading to lend aid to the group barricaded in the grocery store. She was debating on either following her friends or going after her mom, a call from Steve caused her to race after them. She would put her faith in Ariel, after all she was an angel. Sky was almost to the group when glass shattered from a nearby four story building and rained down upon the sidewalk. She jerked her rifle over to the spot and watched as a person fell from the building and landed on the concrete below. She started toward the person but was pulled up short by Castiel. Sky took a quick look and noticed that the other members of Shield were with him and the two men she saw at the tow company and two strangers were with him. The first group caught the second group up with the news of the time. Sky looked back over to the person but Castiel shook his head no.

"That is not a human anymore. You cannot help them." Cas stated, watching as the female demon got to her feet and started running toward the front entrance of the building. A few minutes later another woman fell from the building, wings unfolding from her back to catch herself in time before she landed. Bits of fire and soot covered the dark brownish blonde feathers as Ariel came to a slow walk on the pavement instead of falling on her back or face. Sky started to run to her and Ariel waved her off, motioning that she would be fine for now.

Lucifer and Ariel were now wrestling with one another, their fists gripping as much wings as possible. Ariel had already ripped out a number of black feathers from Lucifer's wings as they grappled for throwing power. Lucifer shoved and pulled, before he stuck his foot between Ariel's legs and the two toppled backwards into the oil, having it smeared along their feathers and body. Ariel reached out a hand in a ditch attempt to break free and set the oil on Lucifer's vessel on fire. Lucifer jerked back away from Ariel, as the fire spread quickly along the oiled path, but some flames had also spread across onto Ariel's own oiled smeared body. Ariel rolled on the ground, wings flapping strongly as the fire was quickly smothered on her. Lucifer took the moment to grab her by the seams of her pants and her shirt and heave her out the already broken window. His own body smoldering from the flames.

Ariel landed hard on her left leg before her right had caught up with the rest of the body. It was not her finest landings but it would do. She started forward in a march across the street, following the smell of burning flesh and soot as well as the sight of the reapers all looking in that direction. The two groups behind her followed as well. Sky looking on horrified to see the reddened flesh on Ariel's body. Some of the feathers on the wings were singed as well, some badly and others just the tips were blackened from the flames. Sky looked around noticing that the time it had taken them to get from different areas that night had set into the city that Death visited. She shuddered at the seemingly ghost town, but kept her focus sharp.

The group came to a large patch of dirt, black and sunken in like a crater. In the crater were the town's people all dead. Sky covered her hand over her mouth to keep from gagging at the smell. Bruce looked onward in shock and sadness at such a scene. Standing at the top of the crater was a man covered in deep burn marks and boils and deep scarring, he had large black wings that were molting and ugly. Sky looked over at Dean and Sam as the two men both whispered 'Lucifer.' She shuddered again. The group drew around the pit and Lucifer in a full circle, their guns pointed at the man as Dean and Sam drew closer to the man himself. Lucifer turned when he felt his true vessel come within range. The two men stopped watching as the other man looked them over with curious delight. "Well, well Sammy you decided to come out and play." Lucifer stated, spreading his arms wide. His sharp gaze locked onto Ariel's own gaze. Sam shuddered and paled at being spoken to by Lucifer.

"You are not getting Sammy." Dean stated, pointing his gun at Lucifer and pulling the trigger. Lucifer fell down, but Ariel stood ridged as not a moment later Lucifer started to get back up again. The bullet wound healing as Lucifer laughed out loud.

"You cannot defeat me with that gun, Dean." Lucifer stated as he looked over toward the pit where the bodies were being sucked into the pit itself.

"Dean, Sam get away from the pit, he has awakened." Ariel stated, coming up the charge and pulling the two men away from Lucifer and the pit as Death rose up from the area and vanished into the twilight. The group had to look away from the bright light but when they turned around Lucifer and Death were gone. Dean turned to look at Ariel, but looked away at seeing the glowing blue eyes as Ariel tried to track where her older brother had gone.

"I think that was a bust." Sky stated, coming to stand a little bit away from where her mother and her cousins stood. The rest of the group turned and looked at her. "We need to focus on finding where this guy went off to." Sky proclaimed as she turned to start back toward the jets. Ariel nodded her head but stopped as the others started back, then turned around and headed in another direction. "Where are you going?" Sky asked.

"To get my armor." Ariel replied. Dean, Sam and the two women watched as she vanished in the darkness.

"Well, I hope you sent warning to whoever has it." Dean stated, as Castiel came to stand next to Dean and Sam. Sky turned and looked at him before nodding her head yes. "That ought to be a fun idea to see." Sam glowered at his brother but they both started back to where they had parked the cars. "At least we are not dead, and we didn't lose anyone this go around." Dean commented again, both brothers remembered losing their dear friends when on a hunt. Sam wondered if the Shield agents and the Avengers would help them out once more or if it was a onetime deal. Sam also hoped that Ariel didn't do anything to harm whoever had her armor, and he hoped she didn't give herself anymore enemies after she got her armor. After all she already had enough enemies as it was.


	13. Surprise! Angels are Uh-oh! Pare One

**Chapter Twelve: Surprise! Angels are Uh-oh! Part One!**

 **Notes: This is the first peek at the X-men interacting in this, so yay! I would also like to say a great big thank you to my Beta Reader Daisy Rhine, they are awesome and we all know it.**

36 hours ago

Charles Xavier opened up his email like he did every day at the same time. He had thirty emails, all from the Shield Agency. He arched an eyebrow at that, before he clicked on the first one. His eyes widened at the information on the page.

' ** _Warning, Dr. Xavier,_**

 ** _There has been a new development and you may be under attack from an archangel by the name of either Hercules or Ariel, depending on the form they take. Please note that any form of attack may cause even more problems for you, as we are unable to determine what exactly hurts an angel, we cannot tell you how to stop it.'_**

Charles clicked on the first one at the top of his mail box. Images of experiments being done on a feather, the results inconclusive read across the screen as the feather came through each test unharmed. It sliced through metal. Acid rippled off of it with as if it was water repellent. As he was watching, the door to his office opened and in stepped Jean and Scott both were waited as he continued to watch the video that had been sent to him. He minimized the screen of his computer and shifted his attention to his teachers. "Yes, Jean, Scott?" Charles asked, looking between the two of them.

"Sir, we each got emails from the Shield agency about a warning, we were wondering if we should heed the advice given to us?" Jean asked, she was looking right at Charles to see if he moved any, reading his body language since his mind was closed off from her.

"Yes, I to have received such an email, and more." Charles moved out from behind his desk. "I want to call a meeting with everyone. Including those outside of our group, if you can manage that?"

Jean and Scott nodded their heads and turned to head out, but a noise from behind caused them to turn around. Charles was back to looking at the images sent to him via email. "Sir, is something going to happen to the school?" Scott asked. Charles looked up at him and then back at what was on his computer.

"It would seem that we are going to have a very old and powerful visitor here sometime soon, and I would like to be prepared for it. I do not know if it will attack or if it will allow us to participate in a friendly conversation." Charles answered evenly. "I want to be prepared for anything."

"It?" Scott asked. His head lifted to try to image what that might be. Charles wave them out.

"I will explain once we have everyone here for the meeting." Charles promised as he made another noise when the image on the screen showed the power behind the being. Scott shared a look with Jean but the two of them moved out through the door to gather the promised group.

Six hours later

Charles waited in the conference room as members of the X-men arrived and even some who were not members of the X-men. Charles arched an eyebrow as Mystique and Magneto moved through the doorways. Hank stood up as if to confront them but Charles waved his hand to show that they were welcomed. Magneto came to a stop in front of Charles.

"I heard that this school might be attacked by an It, I have come to offer you my help and aid." He looked down at Charles with a straight stare.

"I thank you Eric, I hope that it does not come to blows." Charles stated, "I still do not know what this being wants within the school." Charles stated. Both of the men turned as more mutants filed into the room. Behind them hanging on a manikin was a polished set of armor, it wasn't designed for humans as it was too large to cover a human body and too heavy for any to carry. When researchers at the FBI had found it they had sold it to a museum believing it to be an artifact of an ancient being, and Charles knew it belonged to an ancient being but not one that resided on this earth that was fully human. Charles assumed or hypothesized that it could have belonged to one of the first mutants. The back of the armor was free to allow something freedom to move, but Charles didn't know what. Charles is brought from his thoughts as Eric cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes, sorry." Charles started, he nodded to the projector as an image appeared on screen. A frozen image of a young woman who was standing in the center of a cell. Her height was ranged to be over six feet tall unless if the cage was raised off the floor, but Charles didn't think that was the case. "This is Ariel." Charles started.

"You called us here because a mutant wanna be is going to attack the school?" Mystique asked, she leaned forward to look at Charles. Logan snorted but shook his head, he started to rise and head out the door. Mystique looked over at him. "Where are you going?"

"This is one fight I am not going to be a part of." Logan answered. Charles arched his eyebrow.

"So you know who Ariel is and what she is capable of?" Charles asked. Logan paused then turned around and pointed at the image.

"That is a being I will not rally against, and I would advise you bubs not to piss it off." Logan snarled, before he turned and left. Hank looked over at Charles and shook his head.

"I vould have to agree vith him." Nightcrawler stated, his dark blue tail swinging back and forth. "It can take on many forms, but it is most dangerous to everyone." He stated, looking with dark eyes over at Charles, before shifting them to Storms.

"You are correct." Charles stated. Magneto turned too stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Eric stated, turning to look back at the image. Charles nodded and the image started to move, proving it was a video taken and not an image. The woman in the screen started glowing a bright blue before she vanished from the screen, the screen of the camera cracked as sparks flew from the lights. Charles paused it at that, and empty cell and a cracked screen.

"So we are dealing with a mutant of high power." Eric stated, leaning back in his chair. One of the X-men, who went by the name of angel because of his white wings turned to look at Charles.

"There is more to that then this, isn't there?" Angel asked.

Charles sighed and nodded, another image popped up. "This is a feather from one of Ariel's wings, we will be testing it with several things." A female voice echoed in the room, then the dark brown and blonde feather was lowered onto a smooth glass surface and tests started to be done with it. First, a bath of acid, the feather came through without any problems. Then, the scientists tried to slice through it with a blade of the strongest metal they could find. The blade broke. Next, they used a flame torch on it, and the feather withstood the hottest temperature that they set it on. Magneto shifted in his seat unsure of what he was seeing.

"Are you telling me that the feather came from the woman in the cell, that she has wings like Angel over there, and that they can withstand virtually anything?" Eric demanded to know. Charles sighed, already knowing or guessing what Eric was thinking.

"I do not think that this being would help you in your endeavors Eric." Charles cautioned. But Eric was too busy already thinking of ways that he could exploit this being if he was to woo it onto his side. Mystique looked over at Charles to see what he was thinking from his body language.

"What do you think it wants?" Angel asked. Charles looked over to answer when a Bing off of his phone alerted him to another email from Shield. Charles brought it up in front of the group and it showed another feed of Fury speaking to a giant of a man. The man was wounded or appeared to be, as he sat down he looked up at Fury with cold eyes. Charles watched as the two men spoke and the larger male shifted in a blinding light, going back to a female form that was slightly smaller in size and muscle. "Wait!" Angel called out, he pointed to the image frozen of the female. "He can shift into a woman? Is that, how?" Mystique glared at the man and Angel shut up as he realized that Mystique could also change from male to female.

"While that is correct, I doubt this shifting is anything like Mystique's own." Scott stated, watching the image on the screen. "I think this being is nothing like we had face before." Another beep alerted the group that another message had come in. Charles placed it upon the screen. An image of a cage, surrounded by armed me, the cage was marked in ruins that were unrecognizable. It was the people inside the cage that caught their attention though, Eric inhaled sharply. His eyes focused on how the guns were pointed down at the women and children in the cage. His fingers twitched almost as if he wished to aid them. The man on the catwalk spoke to the man standing among the women and children just as a metal net fell onto them. Dark red wings unfolded as the net landed, six along the spine folding around the women and children, dragging them close to the man as he kept the net form slicing into the humans. Eric watched as the weighted net was fighting with the man's strength until the man through off of his head and front part, they got caught on his wings but he didn't seem to care as the women and children moved away from him. The man looked up at the camera and everyone inhaled at once. It was the same man from the meeting with Fury.

"Well I can see where he gets his strength from." Mystique stated, her voice coming out in a slight purr. Charles stared at her along with Eric before they turned their attention back to the matter at hand.

"We need to prepare for his/her arrival. I do not wish to fight unless if we have to, be prepared for anything. Bring the children down to the extreme lower levels." Charles ordered, the group leaned forward to prepare for the arrival of the angel. Angel stared at the screen, looking at the multiple wings the man had and wondered what he was. His attention was pulled back to the matter at hand preparing to meet the opponent with as much power as possible but hoping for the best.


	14. Part Two! Angels and Archangels may have

**Chapter Thirteen: Part Two! Angels and Archangel may have gathered there…**

 **Notes: I would also like to say a great big thank you to my Beta Reader Daisy Rhine, for doing such an awesome job and proof reading my chapters. I would also like to thank those who review, especially Regin you always having me laughing with your reviews. I am glad you like where the story is going.**

Present time

The X-men gathered in several places, a large number taking point to be inside the school. Several were placed within the area where the children would be guarded. Magneto and Mystique were standing with Charles as they supervised the locations of the men. Charles was trying to think of the best places to put them in that would give full protection to each group. He didn't want their numbers spread too thinly across the school grounds in the case that the being was coming from a different area, but at the same time he didn't want to crowd the groups together as that would make them easy targets to be picked off. It was easier to have a plan in case the being struck at any time. Charles had received a call from Fury telling him that the being was on their way and to prepare for an encounter. Fury didn't speak of what this encounter may bring but to prepare for anything. Erik stood watching the doorways as Mystique watched the security cameras. "When are they going to show?" Mystique asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was starting to become impatient, her gaze shifting back to Logan who had showed up not too long ago. He stated his reason was that he may be able to negotiate with the being so that there would be less bloodshed, but he wasn't holding out hope.

The lights started flickering and then blew, several of the sockets sent sparks flying out across the tiled floor. "Looks like its here." Logan stated, shifting his weight to look at the front door. The door blasted open and in stepped a male, standing tall. Well over seven feet in height. Strawberry blond hair fell in waves down past his shoulders and glowing golden eyes stare out into the darkened building.

"You may as well speak of what you wish to, Charles." Hercules stated smoothly voice deep as he moved further into the dark entranceway. Behind him strode two others both seemed unconcerned about what was going on with the lights. They spread out behind the first man, these two seemed average in build. Both middle ages and seemingly human, but they had an air about them that gave away their unearthliness to the mutants. Magneto shivered as he watched them move.

"I do not know what to say?" Charles stated. His mind in a whirl of thoughts as he tried to process what was happening. He tried to remain calm in in control of this situation. It was just like dealing with Erik's own attacks on society.

"No, it isn't. Erik is still very much human. While I on the other hand am not." Hercules stated, pausing to look at an artifact on display in the hallway.

"What do you mean Erik is very much human? We are mutants." Mystique proclaimed becoming riled by the accusation. She moved a little closer to the tall male. Erik grabbed her by the arm to pull her backwards, afraid that she would be attacked if she got too close.

"Mutant! It would be like calling me human. You are no mutant, as by definition mutant would be a mutation in a genetic coding and you lot are far from mutations." Hercules proclaimed, he snapped fingers and a seat appeared, he settled down. "I would rather talk this over than fight, but if you wish to test my mettle. Then by all means…" Hercules lowered his head and stared at them from beneath his lashes. "Do your worst." He unfolded his wings the dark red color vibrant in the darkness.

Charles and the others went ridged. What were they supposed to do now? Logan it seemed was more aware of what Hercules seemed to be applying. He lowered himself down off of where he had been and moved over to stand in front of the angel. "What have you come here to do?" Logan asked. Standing at a respectful distance from the larger male. Hercules inclined his head. The two males that had been moving around them paused and shifted their attention to the conversation.

"That is a good question." Hercules confirmed, he waved the other two lower angels off. Both men shifted their stand to one of friendly nature. Coming to stand behind Hercules. "My armor. I was told it resides here." Logan scrunched up his brows to think but then turned to look at Charles.

"The armor that resides in the conference room, the one that belonged to 'first mutant' is actually an Archangel's armor?" Logan asked. Turning back to look at Hercules.

"Now getting it. Mutants are not so mutant after all. Just humans with a mix of angel DNA." Hercules proclaimed, leaning back in his chair. "Shame really that all of your creation was just one bizarre accident on my part." Hercules watched as Erik clenched his fist in rage. Yet, it was Mystique who attacked first. Leaping at him even as Erik and Charles yelled no. Hercules snagged her out of thin air. Clutching her by the throat as he held her off the ground, but he didn't hold her for long. Placing her gently back onto the floor he released his grip from her throat and backed up, returning to his seat. The two men behind him hadn't even flinched at the assault. Erik started down toward the man. Stopping just inches from the seat, invading the other's personal space.

"We are no accident, Xavier has gone through loads of genetic makeup to confirm that we are the next step in evolution." Erik declared gritting his teeth during the last part.

"I am afraid that you are just the evolutionary process of years of Nephilim genetics being breed more with full human genetics. The Nephilims that escaped the great flood would have only humans to breed with thus diluting the blood of the Angelic half of the Nephilim until there is only small portions of it manifesting into the most bizarre ways. Most humans don't realize that they have the genetic makeup and marry someone who also has the same genetic makeup resulting in a child of higher angelic blood than the parents. Which would then result in some unique abilities that you have associated with mutation." Hercules stated calmly, as he sat there speaking he waved his hand and the metal that had been in the room lifted off the ground and floated. Magneto looked around at the metal items, eyes wide in confusion and fear.

Erik turned to Charles and Hank as the two men stood side by side having heard the explanation given by the angel. Charles' brow furrowed in thought as he contemplated the outcome of the possibilities of what had just been stated. "It cannot be, but yet the facts of the logic are falling into place. And that information would better explain why some of us have more abilities than others." Charles looked as Jean and Scott came into the area, followed by Storm, Nightcrawler, and Rogue.

"Is there anyway of rerouting out abilities or changing us back to normal?" Rogue asked looking down at her gloved hands. Hercules waved her forward and Rogue came a little unwillingly but she came.

Hercules took Rogue's hands into his own, slowly pulling the gloves off one at a time. "No." Rogue proclaimed afraid of what might happen to the angel. He slowly grasped both ungloved hands in his own.

"I am afraid my child that I do not have the capabilities to turn you into something that you are not." Rogue looked down, tears about to fall from her eyes as she looked at the man holding onto her own hands. "I can assure you though that your abilities will not harm my brothers or me, but they can cause great discomfort for mortals or demons." Rogue looked up at him. Studying him carefully as she pulled her hands away from him.

"Demons?" Rogue asked as she steps back to stand next to Logan. Mystique looked over Rogue but didn't comment on the out of place questions that were flying around here.

"Yes, Demons. Once human or angels corrupted by the Morning star also known as Lucifer." Hercules stated. He seemed content to sit there and explain things rather than attack so Charles nodded to the men and women to approach back cautiously. After all there was no telling how the angel would react to being surrounded by them.

"Why do you need your armor anyways?" Logan inquired. "You've let it stay here for years without wanting it back."

"I didn't need it then, now I do." Hercules stated. He rose up from his seat and started forward again. "I will give you all a warning, war is coming. Heaven has declared war on earth and the universe, and Lucifer is free once more. I plan to try to fight them both, but in order to do so I need my armor." Charles stared at the male in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Magneto inquired as he moved closer to Hercules.

"Exactly what I said, the four horsemen ride. Men and women known only as hunters are going to try to stop the horsemen, but they do not hold any power over Lucifer or the other angels that have shown up. Hence why I am lending my strength the humanities side." Hercules proclaimed. He rose up higher as he spread his wings out behind him. The feathers reached out and touched the walls the size of the wingspan was breath taking as well as intimidating to those seeing it. Just as they assumed Hercules was going to keep the wings spread out he folded them once more against his back. The two men that had followed him still stood behind the chair. They hadn't moved when Hercules had stood up.

Hercules started toward the conference room, Logan fell into step beside him, dwarfed by the larger male. Scott snickered at the Wolverine for the height distance between the two men, but Logan flicked him off with a well-placed hand gesture. He had come to terms with his size but he still didn't like people pointing it out to him. He had to strain his head backwards to look up at Hercules' face. The angel had strong features, Roman or Greek like appearance in a strong straight nose and full lips. In most cases Logan would have to say that Hercules was beyond handsome.

Charles followed behind them, watching as the two men bellow stayed motionless almost as if frozen by stone. Mystique had followed behind Charles and Erik, watching as the wings twitched with every movement of the man's shoulders. They were mesmerizing to look at, seemed to draw the viewer into a hypnotic state. Mystique shook her head to pull herself out of it and Hercules turned his head slightly to look at the woman before continuing on. He paused outside the conference room watching as the doors powered open and slid to the side to allow them entrance. Magneto watched the angel's movements very carefully. He didn't believe for a second that the man was speaking true about them being genetically from angels, but he knew very little about the angelic race. Let alone the supernatural world. "You don't want to know anything about that world. Once you enter into that domain your only chance of leaving it is by death." Hercules cautioned. He walked over to his armor and started to pull it on to his body. He paused as he read the inscription that had be placed below it, but continued with his task shortly after. He turned and took a seat in one of the conference chairs, motioning for the others to follow suit.

"You have questions and requests to ask of me, do not be shy about it?" Hercules cautioned as he became more comfortable. The X-men and the other members of mutants that had showed up to protect the school settled down in the chairs surrounding the table. All were very timid in the new task as they observed the archangel in full armor. His sword now rested in the sheath that lay by his left side. His armor was open in the back so that the wings would have movability when he flew. He looked terrifying.


End file.
